Escape
by Jasmine blossom625
Summary: In a world of magic and mages, Kaoru attempts to elude death from the hands of a dangerous and bloodthirsty king. Throw in a powerful and protective redhead who meddles in affairs he ought not to, and the tale begins.... KK, AM, SM
1. The Flight

**A/N:** I was rereading some of my old chapters to try and get myself in a writing mood. Got as far as the first chapter before I wondered how anyone continued on with it.

However, since it was already written, I think it would be wrong to seriously alter it. It's a pretty bad front to a story, but apparently not bad enough to prevent people from enjoying it. So I'll maintain the integrity of the piece and just cringe whenever I come across it. To those looking for the next update, I can at least say that I'm looking at this again. And that's all I can promise at this time.

* * *

Well, here's this drabble that popped into my head one day. It's just that for now. I would like to expand it into more, but I have no idea what to use for a plot. I'll probably continue it if an idea pops up. And it'll be canon pairings for sure! Well, tell me what you think, and don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

Carefully, she picked her way past enormous gray stones with fleet footing, scarcely stopping to look behind her. The soldiers' curses followed her as she fled to the bottom of the gorge. Hoisting the strap of her pack higher on her shoulder, she quickly considered her options. Despite their bumbling awkwardness down the slope, her pursuers were catching up. Already they were leaving the boulders that were the only escape out of the steep rocky walls. Her blue eyes flashed defiance as she waited for them in the middle of the gorge, her back towards the opposite rocky cliff.

"Did you really think you could escape King Shishio, Kamiya?" the officer mocked her, sneering, sword drawn, and standing a few feet away from her.

"..." She closed her eyes. Muttering a few complex spells, she pounded the ground beneath her with a flat hand. Symbols radiated from the center, and the area was illuminated by a quick purple flash. An ominous growling split the air around the battlefield.

The earth began to tremble violently. A fissure cracked the surface, and a steel-plated beast crawled out of the gap. It opened it jaws and exhaled, releasing the putrid smell of decaying flesh. The soldiers screamed in terror.

"_GET OUT OF THERE! SHE SUMMONED AN ARMOS!"_

Hopping onto the giant lizard's back, she quickly climbed its tail as it safely deposited her on the opposite top of the gorge. It then turned its ravenous hunger down to the shouting soldiers. Licking its lips, it dove in for the kill.

Soldiers fell over, screaming and scampering away from the unholy horror. In the rush and panic, several soldiers were crushed underfoot. The beast's tail lashed in fury and its claws raked the earth as it pursued its prey down the gorge. Archers let loose a hailstorm of arrows that bounced harmlessly off the armos's armored hide. A single slash of its tail dealt with them as men fell, screaming, with the rest of the crumbling cliff.

Kaoru surveyed the destruction with a wary eye. She was the sole destructor of an entire legion of King Shishio's men. Not bad for a day's work. She had taken a risky gamble by summoning Artellos, but she had little choice. She frowned. Maybe it was slightly overkill. Just slightly.

The screams of dying men filled the air long after she had made her escape.

* * *

What do you think? Sorry it's short, but that's that. Please review!

Jasmine blossom625


	2. Seeking Refuge

Well, inspiration struck. This chapter is dedicated solely to Stubbs101 for all the messages he sent me! Much love! As some of you might know, this story is still in progress, so I'm still ironing out details. I've got some idea for the next chapter (I've got half of it already written), but it'll be a while until I update. I want to know where the story is going first before posting chapters. Also, I had a comment about language. Shame on me, my fault, I know. But I was only planning on having strong language and no citrus (so far) so it seemed kind of extreme to give this an M rating. If I could get some feedback about the rating (I obviously am no good judge), I'd greatly appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

The hall was vast, with the ceiling stretching as high as the eye could see, and draped with luxurious silks and rugs. Colonnades lined the nave and marble gleamed, cool and pristine. A long, rich velvet carpet extended from one end of the chamber to an elaborate and imposing throne crowned with ornate etchings symbolizing power and wealth. And on this throne sat a man heavily bandaged and dressed in robes of royal purple. Across his lap rested a sheathed sword. He sat casually atop this throne as if the world was at his feet. He exuded an overbearing aura that screamed dominance and power as he sat, enthroned, sipping from a goblet of wine.

A soldier knelt as he faced the throne. A gloved hand waved a crystal goblet lazily.

"Report, soldier."

"King Shishio, we managed to corner the girl at Arren's Gorge," he said. "Unfortunately, she summoned a monster and obliterated an entire legion. I alone managed to survive to deliver this message." He bowed his head.

The gloved hand pulverized the goblet into shards. "An entire legion... Who was the commander responsible for this unforgivable blunder?"

"Captain Takashi, rest his s—" Shishio waved his hand.

"I don't care about his soul. I don't even think he had one. Tell me, why did you not _continue to follow the damn wench!_"

"W-well milord—that is to say... um... "

In a flash, he whipped out his sword and severed the soldier's head cleanly from his shoulders. Blood spurted through the air and soaked the carpet at the base of the throne. Shishio snorted and flicked the blood off his sword and resheathed it. He began massaging his temples.

Movement from behind the drapes stopped his ministrations. A woman dressed in an elaborate and elegant kimono stepped out and twined her delicate arms around his neck.

Her eyes flickered with distaste and pity toward the decapitated body sprawled on the ornate carpeting before the throne. "That was a beautiful carpet... And blood is such a hard stain to remove..." she said, nuzzling his ear. "Did you have to kill the poor man?" She stood back and observed the scene once more. She wrinkled her nose. "He was only doing what he thought was best."

Shishio surveyed the beautiful woman, noticing her tall, elegant figure out of the corner of his eye, and allowed himself to appreciate the way her kimono fit snugly against her curves.

"So forgiving and _merciful _a woman's heart is, wouldn't you say, Yumi," he mused. "One could also call it _weak_." He fixed his burning stare at her pale white face.

Yumi looked at Shishio's flame-ravaged face slyly. "Don't forget, dear, that it took a _woman's_ heart to love you."

Shishio's face contorted, then broke out in a reluctant gruff smile.

"A most worthy choice to be queen," he said appraisingly.

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

Life wasn't easy, and being a first-class mage didn't help matters. Especially in Helliron during King Shishio's reign. Anyone who had any semblance of the gift of magic was either brought to court or silently and anonymously disposed of. It had been six years since the civil war that had ravaged the country had ended, and only four since Shishio became the sole ruler, overcoming all opposition with powerful magic and his own lethal skill with a sword. While some saw him as the man who had single-handedly united the vast lands and different ethnicities, Kaoru couldn't look past his methods of keeping and maintaining his power. And now with his campaigns to conquer other foreign lands...

Truth was, Helliron was already a prodigious country, entirely self-sufficient. Although under a harsh regime, the civilians were permitted to go through their everyday lives in relative peace. Magic itself was rare, except the notable exception of Shishio's court. The people were still wary of those years of internal strife, and supported the movement that kept all magic-users under royal supervision.

Having been known to possess strong magic and have notable skill with a few weapons, Kaoru was marked down and invited into Shishio's court of magical beings. There was a problem though. She did _not _like the fact that the court openly practiced the Dark Magicks. Neither did she approve of what they used magic for. To her, the entire court was grossly repulsive and stained the name of magic users. She declined, as politely as possible.

No one turned King Shishio down. The penalty was death.

Kaoru was proud of the county where her fathers were laid to rest, and could not bear to leave the land of her ancestors behind. However, she was forced to hightail it out, knowing the consequences of her actions. By the time the executioners arrived at her humble abode, she was already two towns over.

Kaoru sighed, and pushed away her bowl of soup. Making sure her cloaking spell was still in place, she left her money on the wooden table and strode out of the small restaurant. That day at the gorge was the third of three close shaves with Shishio's forces. She had managed to disable the tracking charm after a drawn-out struggle after her flight from the gorge, and that put her behind schedule. Physically and mentally drained, she was planning (and hoping) that Shishio would need time to receive word of her escape and muster more forces to subdue her. She had been hoping that after her first escape, Shishio would lose all interest in her, but her clever wielding of magic impressed him, and he desired her powers all the more. She snorted. Knowing him, he wouldn't stop until she was under his command, or if she was dead. There was no way he would run the risk having any significant power used against him.

She was confident that she had masked her trail and was no longer being pursued. Of course, the King's soldiers would still be on the lookout, but chances were slim that they would follow her out here. Wishing for a horse, she hoisted her pack higher on her shoulder. Her next safe house was quite a few miles away. She smiled. She was looking forward to a reunion with Misao.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

Well, since this story looks like it'll actually have a plot, I want to iron out a few details about magic in this AU.

Magic is an inborn gift that cannot be taught. One usually finds out they have an affinity for certain powers that begin in childhood and develop as they grow. Magic users, or mages, can either be self-taught, or can apprentice themselves to other senior mages and thus hone their craft. They discover them as children and spend the rest of the time learning to what extents their power can be used. Every mage has a certain area of expertise and their strongest powers center around that specific variety. They might have minimal skill in other divisions, but usually it's not noteworthy.

As for the Dark Magicks, those can be taught by anyone willing to taint their soul. More details in later chapters. I wouldn't want to ruin it. :)

That's it! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review! Make me happy. Suggestions are welcome, but not always adopted. Till next chapter!


	3. Itinerant Mage

Here's the next chapter. I'm glad for all of you readers who took the time to review, or at least put this story on their story alert list. Remember, questions and comments are always welcomed, and are indeed, greatly encouraged. Come on people, I don't bite!

* * *

He wandered through the stalls of a small town and enjoyed the sights and smells. He had long grown accustomed to the curious stares of the passerby.

With his distinctive coloring, it wasn't like he had a choice.

Kenshin Himura had been rootless for several years now. With no set course, he let his feet carry him along whatever roads that appeared before him. His random movement reflected an internal conflict, a lack of purpose in his life, leaving him with simply _nothing to do._ So he wandered. And while he wandered, he looked. Looked for something that he didn't know he was looking for, but looked all the same.

His clothes were dusty, but well cared for. He wore supple boots, a pair of loose fitting pants dyed an earthy tone, and a dark green tunic. He carried a pack slung over his shoulder, and a sword hanging at his hip. A gray cloak completed the ensemble.

Pushing dusty red bangs out of his violet eyes, he stopped as his keen hearing picked out the sounds of a scuffle and a small scream. Within the next second, he had disappeared from the street, with the rest of the people none the wiser.

Quickly, he arrived at the scene to see a group of about ten ruffians harassing a desperate-looking woman and her children. He hid in the shadow of a nearby tree, narrow eyes gleaming a dangerous yellow as he took stock of the situation.

"No, please! Just give me back my baby and let us pass!" she cried.

A man, presumably the leader, dangled a bruised young girl by the wrist as he pressed his nose into her hair. The young girl whimpered, and flinched away from him.

"Not unless you hand over all you have, and maybe not even then. This is a pretty little thing, hey boys?"

He laughed along with the rest of his crude band of thugs, and threw the girl at one of the men and leered down upon the mother.

Kenshin had seen enough. Leaving the concealing shadow of the tree, he allowed his dangerous aura to float around him, as he positioned himself between the woman and children and the men.

"I think you should do as the lady asks," he said softly, allowing hard amber to bleed into his eyes as his powerful aura leaked into the air around him. He didn't move, but he stared down the men down as a cat would eye rats.

Obviously uneasy, the men shuffled around and looked toward their leader for advice. Not wanting to lose face in front of his gang, he put on a sneering face and swaggered up to Kenshin, and aimed a solid punch at his face...

...only to find his fist connecting with air.

His punch threw him off balance. Stumbling forward, his face met the ground as he felt his back painfully slapped with the flat of a hard steel blade. Leaving the man where he lay, the redhead charged forward with inhuman speed, knocking down all the thugs with an elegant and efficient grace as they fell by the roadside like flies.

When all of the men had been dealt with, he sheathed his sword and approached the young girl who had collapsed on her rear and offered her a kind violet-eyed smile and a hand up.

"Are you alright, little miss?" He smiled reassuringly at her, as he looked her over for any injuries, noticing the forming bruise on one cheek. Frowning, he gently brushed it, as if removing any dirt that might have gotten on it when she fell. Wiping away her tears, his smile widened as she returned a watery smile and a faint thank you.

Smiling once more, he sent her off to her mother, and disappeared before the woman and children's eyes. His presence must have still lingered as they made their way back to town, as no more bandits appeared to harass them. It was a while down the path until the mother noticed the absence of the bruise on her daughter's cheek.

* * *

Humming a tune as she struck down the road, Kaoru appreciated the cool spring breeze. A message in the form of a bird had alerted her friend to her arrival. Everything was set, and she would meet Misao at an inn in less than an hour. Clouds floated in a clear blue sky, and warbling birdcalls rang in the treetops. Life was good. However, no sooner had she reached the town limits when she was suddenly glomped from behind by a ball of energy with a ridiculously long braid.

"Kao-chan! How are you!? I've missed you _so_ much; it's been _eons_ since you've last visited! When I read your note, I was all worried, but then I thought, 'oh, she'll be alright, this is _Kaoru_ we're talking about,' but then you can never be too sure, especially when King Shishio is the one... Good heavens, Kaoru, what's wrong with you?"

Kaoru lay face-down in the dirt, and trying to take deep breaths to steady herself from her scare.

"Your concern is touching, especially since you're the reason I'm down here in the first place," she finally said grumpily. Easily laughing it off with a careless wave of her hand, Misao hoisted Kaoru up and began to drag her in the direction of a bustling inn, gaily chattering away about anything and everything. Kaoru simply shut up, and did her best to listen.

Now Misao was an interesting piece of work. Short and petite with the lissome frame of a gymnast, she was the epitome of the female ninja. Heightened senses, the ability to blend into shadows, and deadly accuracy with projectiles were only a few of the tricks that she applied in her trade. More commonly overlooked and, to Kaoru, a more dangerous weapon was her mischievous disposition. That girl was chaos personified.

She dragged Kaoru into an inn labeled Crescent Moon, which served as a façade for the ninja network she worked for, and pushed her friend towards a bath, wrinkling her nose, _"you definitely need it,"_ and bounced off to fetch a late lunch for the both of them. Soon enough, they were sitting at a low, intimate table enjoying a fresh bowl of fruit and bread. A while afterward, they were joined by a few of Misao's fellow waitresses/ninjas bearing presents of dessert, and they all had a grand time catching up, with laughter and smiles all around.

After a long and hard journey, surrounded by friends, food, and laughter, Kaoru finally felt at peace.

* * *

Enter Kenshin! wOOt! I'm sorry if the last chapter wasn't that interesting. It was mostly an introduction and background information for my AU. Perhaps this chapter's slightly better...?

Please review and let me know what you think!

Jasmine blossom625


	4. The Festival of Lights

Hey, sorry it's been a while. I was just too lazy to actually type. What can I say? I just wasn't in the mood. -_-;; I actually had this typed out weeks, if not months ago, but I got sidetracked when I read through one of my other stories, and realized how many errors it had. Anyways, I'd like to give a special thanks to **Kurumi-chan **for actually getting me to type this all out and update. Goodness knows how long it would have been for me to post this if you didn't email me. This chapter is dedicated just for you!

* * *

"Status report."

"Captain, Kamiya has successfully disabled the tracking device placed upon her. The trail ends somewhere between Hillridge and Gridion. My men are scouring the area as we speak."

"You have knowledge of Kamiya's pursuit since the beginning. What is your analysis?"

"...There are many complications, sir."

"Complications, Officer? What kinds of complications?"

"Well, we know our target is indeed a worthy adversary. Many other recruited officers are having difficulty chasing this quarry. Based on her patterns so far, she is illusive and cunning. She has powerful spells at her disposal and has proved that she is not afraid to use them. We are faced with several options. She may have retraced her route after disabling the device, and traveled down a different course to elude pursuit. She may have slowed down her pace, lying low in the hopes that our legions will overlook her. Or she may have pushed on, trusting in speed and stealth to escape capture. If we pick one path strategy we risk exploitation of the other two, which, for us, can result in a waste of troops, supplies, and time."

"And what conclusions have you drawn?"

The officer paused and continued carefully. "I believe it is foolish, bordering on stupidity, to underestimate the cleverness of this lawbreaker. I have drawn up several plans and have divided my troops into smaller units to cover more area, assigning each to cover different regions. However, I will make no empty promises. I know she must be brought to justice swiftly, but I will do so exercising the utmost caution."

"...I like the way you think. Capture the runaway, and I will pull the strings necessary to elevate your status."

"Thank you, sir." He bowed and smiled. "You are most generous."

* * *

Kaoru wiped the sweat off her brow and looked down at her handiwork with pride. As a border at the Crescent Moon Inn, she felt obliged to help in any way possible. But, from her point of view, that meant all the most menial of tasks had been shoved onto her. As such, she found herself stuck with maid service. That's right, maid service. The mop and the bucket were her constant companions. Dusting, taking dirty sheets to the washroom, gathering clean sheets to remake the beds, the list goes on and on. Thankfully she was assisted by a few other undercover female ninjas, by the names of Okon and Omasu. The three of them kept the inn in tip-top condition. The Crescent Moon Inn was also fashioned as a restaurant as well, furnished with hired hands and run by Tae and Sae.

Tae and Sae Seikitara were like the matriarchs of the female group. They were twins, nearly identical in appearances except for their hairstyles. Kind and generous, they were efficient managers, and controlled the inn's adjacent restaurant. As such, they held influence over the kitchens. Under their express commands, Kaoru was not allowed to interfere in the kitchens. Kaoru huffed in indignation. All it took were a few catastrophes with the dishes, mixing up orders, and causing general mayhem with cooking...

Misao was the most popular waitress at the restaurant. With her bright smiles, carefree banter, and energetic efficiency, she won the affection of many of the inn's patrons, and encouraged the appearance of the regulars. Because of their different jobs, Misao and Kaoru were lucky to get a few stolen minutes of fun when they took breaks. However, after shifts, the girls talked about their day, of taciturn customers and messy rooms, of pretty ribbons and fancy kimonos, of killer braids and plain ponytails.

One day, after hours of strenuous work, Misao popped in with an interesting proposition.

"Let's go to the festival!" she cheered.

Kaoru stared at her through dark bangs slick with sweat and liberally powdered with dust. "And what festival is this?"

Misao rolled her eyes. "Well, since you're a visitor, I guess it's only natural that you don't know." She struck a dramatic pose, eyes closed, with one hand whipping out a fan and the other one held over her heart. "It's the Festival of Terretini! Around here though, we call it the Festival of Lights." She began an elaborate dance around the room, waving her arms and cheering.

"Yeah, great idea. Cinderella at a fancy ball with no escort but her faithful mop..."

Misao waved off her sarcasm with a grin. "Fine, take a bath first. We need to relax, unwind, have fun, _meet a few guys,_" she muttered the last bit.

"One second. My dear friend the dust bunny has made a reappearance. I must go and greet him," she said indifferently, ducking under a drawer with a duster and pan.

"Kaaaoooruuuuuu, I'm serious here!" Misao whined. "And by the way, don't you at least know a simple cleaning spell or something?" Her inquiry was met with a dull stare that spoke for itself.

"Okay, well, hurry and finish, take a bath, and get dressed. And for heaven's sake, dress nicely! You might meet an attractive guy..."

Kaoru snorted, but hid her smile by bending over the bucket and emptying the dusting pan. "More likely I'll just end up confusing Shishio's forces so that they won't be able to recognize me..."

The girls shared a minute of silence, both remembering that just because there were pretty things like festivals, one must always be wary of danger. Misao was the first to recover.

"I'll see to your bath then, Cinderella. In fact, I think I'll even pick out your kimono! I have better taste than you, don't deny it. And I'll do your hair! But I'll get Okon to do mine. No offense, but you have no idea when it comes to hairstyling! Ooh... how should I have her do it? So much to do, so much to do!"

And with that, she was gone, her braid trailing after her as she whipped around a corner.

* * *

The Festival of Terretini was certainly a celebration of lights. Strung from every market stand, building, and pole, paper lanterns illuminated the night, and splashed color over everything. The moon was full and glowed silver as it beamed down on the celebrating crowds. Ribbons and flags were strewn about the town, and the scent of flowers permeated the air.

Kaoru, in a blue kimono with a wavelike pattern, stared around in fascination and amazement. Beside her, Misao wore a spring green kimono embellished with dark green geometric shapes. She too, eyed the festival with delight. Okon and Omasu, in kimonos of white and red respectively, were inspecting jewelry at a nearby stand, while Tae and Sae wore elaborate matching kimonos of maroon, laughing in delight at Kaoru's awestruck expression.

Okon and Omasu were the first to leave the group. Distracted by the jewelry stand, they stopped to coo over the shiny baubles the shopper displayed. They made plans to meet with the rest of the group at the center of town when the fireworks display started. The rest, with a wave, moved on.

The sights and sounds were simply overwhelming to Kaoru. She stopped with Misao at a stand which people could catch goldfish. Squatting and pushing up her sleeves, Misao grabbed a net and went for it. Kaoru simply watched, amused, as Misao's face grew redder and redder in frustration with each failed attempt.

Leaving Misao to her fishy fetish, she scanned over the heads of people to see booths on the other side of the street. She was just casually scanning the passerby...

...until she caught sight of a head with oddly colored red hair.

_Must be the lights,_ she thought, and looked back to a booth that had earlier attracted her attention.

Waving to Sae, _or was it Tae?,_ she made her way to a booth selling hair ribbons.

A beautiful ribbon, deep indigo with the texture of silk, caught her attention. Her fingers stretched out to stroke the soft fabric. It felt cool to the touch, smooth and silky. She turned her head to the vendor to ask for a price, but saw him staring over her shoulder. Strange. Curious, she turned around.

Under the clear lights from the ribbon stand, she discovered that the man's hair was absolutely and undeniably a vibrant crimson. It was nicely groomed into a low ponytail that blazed like a flame to his mid-back. His eyes were amethyst, but sparked with a color she couldn't quite determine. A sword rested inconspicuously, if possible, on his hip. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled, and her fingers twitched ever so slightly.

This one was a mage, and a _powerful_ one at that.

Self-preservation kicked in then, and she cast her eyes down meekly and tried to step away, but to no avail.

"Excuse me, miss?"

His voice was mellow. Not too high, not too deep, but perfect. She could feel it resonate through her ears as they repeated the sound of his voice over and over. Following an impulse she couldn't explain, she looked up into his eyes.

Kenshin was always a sensible man, so he caught himself off guard when he impulsively called out to the woman leaving the ribbon stand. In fact, it was so impulsive he still didn't know what he was going to do next. He was content to admire the gleam of light against her dark hair and the beautiful blue of her eyes, until he realized that she was looking for a reason to his strange behavior.

Stuttering, he tried to make the best of a situation that had fallen out of his hands.

"Um, my name is Kenshin Himura," He bowed and looked up, afraid that she might have left.

She was watching him now with those blue eyes, then she too bowed.

"Kaoru Kamiya. A pleasure to meet you."

Kenshin smiled, happy that she hadn't waved him off. "Kaoru-san, it's a wonderful festival, and you seem to be lonely. I was wondering if a beautiful lady like yourself would enjoy an escort?"

Kaoru laughed lightheartedly at his flattery. "I admit, I'm new to this whole thing."

His smile kicked up another notch. "Excellent! Me too. We can explore together."

Turning their backs on the ribbon stand, they walked together down along the path, admiring the sights and sounds, the parades and the dancing costumed figures.

She was having the time of her life there with Himura-san, exploring the various booths, commenting on the beautiful decorations, and lots more. Himura-san was even gracious enough to wait patiently as she admired the beautiful kimonos on display. They made light talk, and even if it was mostly innocuous, Kaoru enjoyed it just to listen to the inflections in his voice. Soon, the conversation started to move to more personal topics.

"What brings you to this part of the country, Himura-san?"

He smiled at her. "We've been walking together the entire night; you could at least call me Kenshin." He looked up to the stars above. "I'm a wanderer; I travel around with no destination in mind."

She looked down, her eyes furrowed. He was starting to sound shifty, as if he was leaving a few blanks in his story unfilled. She was jostled out of her musings when she heard his voice again. He was asking her a question.

"Well, I'm visiting a dear friend of mine here in Terretini," she said. It was not a lie, but it was not the truth, either. She had the feeling that Kenshin was playing the same game. Hoping to lighten the subject, she spoke teasingly of Misao.

"Last I saw her, she was trying to catch goldfish and failing horribly." She laughed lightly, remembering the ridiculousness of the scene. Kenshin found her laugh infectious, and joined in as well.

They later arrived at the lake, with its freshly trimmed trees and flowers in full bloom. They both sat on the grass in preparation for the fireworks that marked the climax of the festival.

"How long are you planning on staying here, Kaoru-san?" He had pulled a white flower from a nearby plant and began twirling it between his fingers.

Kaoru looked at him appraisingly. "Would it change your mind to stay longer in this part of town?"

Kenshin merely smiled unabashedly. "The thought did cross my mind."

"I'm not so sure myself," she confessed. "I'm beginning to grow fond of this town." She thought once more of her homey cottage in Helliron. "In fact, I'm not too sure it would be wise of me to return home so soon," She spoke out loud. Eyes widening at how that sounded, she quickly amended, "I mean, I just got here, I came so far, and I would love to stay with Misao for as long as possible..."

Nervously, she pushed her bangs behind her ears and tried to stop blabbering. Thankfully, Kenshin was paying more attention to her hair than what she was saying.

"If you don't mind?" He shyly reached up and threaded the flower behind her ear. Blushing profusely, Kaoru could only thank him, and stare into his eyes once more. But curiously enough, she realized that other illusive color that was mixed in with the violet. It was a deep amber color, and it began to spread over the violet, and soon she was drowning in the glow of a brilliant shade of gold—

"Kaoru-chan? Kaoru?"

Misao's voice cut through the haze of her mind like a splash of cold water. She looked at Kenshin and imagined the hordes of men that were after her. Anyone could be a spy. And Shishio's forces had unscrupulous methods of obtaining information. Dread flooded her and she shivered. Hurriedly, she took a step away from Himura-san so that there was a respectable gap between the two of them.

"I'm very sorry, Himura-san, but my friend is calling for me. I really must go now."

Kenshin's amber eyes widened. She was distancing herself from him, and he was back to square one with Himura-san. Quickly, he wracked his brains for an appropriate reason to spend more time with her.

"Well, thank you for the wonderful night, Kaoru-san. You truly made this festival very memorable." Here he paused. "Allow me to accompany you," he offered. She felt a gentle touch on her shoulder.

Above their heads, fireworks lit the skies in bright bursts. Reds, greens, silvers, and deep royal blues dominated the night sky. They exploded, expanded, rocketed, cartwheeled and cascaded against a black backdrop of sky. Their reflected radiance shone in the lake below.

"That won't be necessary, Himura—"

"Can I at least see you again?"

Her head was clearer now. She remembered her situation, and how she had come to this spot in the first place. She bit her lip. No, it wouldn't be safe, it might even be dangerous, to make any friends or have any attachments. Especially when she was trying to lie low.

"...No, I'm sorry, I really must go--My friends--they're waiting--"

And without a single backwards glass, she fairly scampered away.

Kenshin watched the lady in the blue kimono scamper off without a single backward glance. He felt a mounting sense of frustration bubble up inside of him. His eyebrow twitched...

...and a nearby barrel instantly ignited.

A person from the crowd, alerted by the flash of fire and spreading flames, whipped around and yelled, pointing with an accusatory finger.

"Magic user!"

A few muffled screams were heard, and a few stands were trampled under the feet of the jostling crowd. A pole was knocked over, pulling along flags and paper lanterns down and crushing the canopies of the booths underneath. A glowing ember was knocked sideways out of a cooking stove and ignited a display of iridescent paper origami. People were throwing water frantically on the growing fire, and steam curled up to join with the smoke from the expired fireworks.

In utter mortification, Kenshin stood rooted to the spot as he looked at the chaotic scene. Sighing in aggravated embarrassment, he forced his legs to move. With a flick of his flame-colored hair, he faded once more into the shadows.

* * *

Misao, Okon, Omasu, Sae and Tae were huddled in the dining room of the restaurant when Kaoru woke up that morning. Since the restaurant had not opened yet, the tables were blessedly deserted. Smothering a yawn with one hand, she joined in the conversation.

"...saw a barrel that spontaneously ignited. Police arrived on the scene and said that the culprit could not be found, so the entire incident was brushed off--"

"What was the excuse again?" Sae interrupted.

"Misplaced firework," said Okon, looking concerned.

"...means we have to be more careful, because some idiot mage couldn't keep a better hold of his powers. You mark my words, this means trouble for the rest of us magic users..."

Tae shot a questioning glance in Kaoru's direction. "You disappeared for a while last night, Kaoru dear. Did you have anything to do with that explosion?"

Kaoru held her hands out quickly in front of herself. "No, it wasn't me! I have an affinity with water, not fire!"

"--At least the excuse sounds plausible. For all we know, people will forget and accept that story. After all," she mused, "people believe what they want."

Omasu, done recounting yesterday's events, sighed and sipped from a cup of tea. Misao pulled out a kunai from a fold in her obi and started absently twirling it around one finger. "There's nothing we can do about it," she said decisively. "Just take extra precautions to avoid suspicion. The Oniwabanshu cannot afford to blow its cover."

Tae sighed. "Well, if that's all, I guess it's time to start the day," she said, standing up and smoothing the front of her apron. "Let's get to work!"

* * *

And there's chapter 4! I apologize again for the wait. I was going to make it longer, but then I remembered how long it's been since I last updated, so I cut out the unedited portions and added it to chapter 5. Well, look at the bright side! It means chapter 5's already in progress! ;) I can't make any promises about when it'll come out, since I combined part of chapter 5 to chapter 4 originally to make this story longer. That didn't make sense but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed it. Feel free to leave a comment!

Jasmine blossom625


	5. A Day in the Market

I know it probably seems like I died (when was that last update again?), but I live! And I have updated the next installment of Escape! I apologize in advance to those who like quick updates and long chapters. I do too, but I'm too inheritably lazy. Not to mention all the stuff you have to do to prepare for the real world. Urg. Being a senior sucks.

I'd also like to use this space for a shout-out! Thanks to those who read this story, and an especially big thanks to those who take the time to leave a review! You guys are awesome! I do read them, and I'm happy to get advice from fellow readers.

And as for when other characters pop up, I'll answer that in the afterward at the bottom of the story. So, happy reading! :)

This one's dedicated to my dear friend Cloudy Moonshine. I'm not sure if she still dabbles in this fandom, but it's all hers! ;)

* * *

_I wonder what the kitchen has prepared for lunch today_, Kaoru thought happily. It was break time, and she had worked up quite an appetite while cleaning. She had smelled something truly delicious from the kitchens, and her mouth was practically salivating.

She had been steering clear of the stewing vegetables before she was accosted by a harassed-looking Tae bearing a pile of dishes that, due to gravity and the principles of Murphy's Law, should have all collapsed. Quickly, she offered her assistance, but was just as quickly warded away with semi-emphatic head jerks.

"Dear, we have all our hands tied up at the moment, and cleaning up broken dishes would only set us back further."

Miffed, Kaoru frowned to herself. She was only trying to help. She quickly turned her attention back to Tae's hurried speech when she heard of another job she could do.

"I know it's lunch time, but we're very busy. If you could, kindly take that list on the counter over there and buy the goods listed at the market. If you need pocket money, Sae should be around by the back door..."

And with that, she tottered off under the wobbling mountain of dishes.

* * *

His emotions had been volatile ever since that meeting. Thankfully, there were no additional outbursts of magic since his own involving the barrel. Fireworks? He thought about it for a while. That was believable. It was a festival, and festivals meant fireworks. Lights meant fire, and fire meant accidents. And a Festival of Lights with fireworks and fire was sure to have an accident or two. Yeah, that was believable. Actually pretty good. In fact, it made perfect sense. Yes, it must have been fireworks. He was ready to dismiss the entire situation and move on with his life.

Satisfied, he continued walking down the street in search of lunch. However, he heard a familiar voice. He slowed down, and eventually came to a complete stop. Then he completely turned around.

There, he caught sight of a familiar young woman, burdened with several packaged items, and on top of that about to accept an additional bucket of tofu from a vendor. Kenshin knew it was a disaster waiting to happen.

He had meant to announce his presence once again and politely offer his help, but his mind and mouth got the better of him.

"Do you really have to buy them all at once?"

_Well, that came out well._

"Excuse me?"

For the second time in two days, he found himself staring into a pair of beautifully blue eyes. The girl, Kaoru, looked affronted at his question. He waited anxiously, then sighed inaudibly in relief when she seemed to change her mind and accept his question as merely honest curiosity.

"Kaoru, was it? Well, here, let me help."

Never let it be said that he was not a gentleman who didn't offer his assistance to those in need. He reached for her to gently remove the packages. Quickly and stubbornly, she shifted her body so the parcels were out of his reach. Her eyes narrowed once more in suspicion.

"No thanks. I don't like scheming men."

He nearly spluttered in indignation at the implied insult. "My intentions are honorable!"

She looked him over once more. She remembered him as the man she met at the festival the other night. She remembered his name as well. Kenshin's irritation at her stubbornness was slightly endearing. Ever so slightly! And there could be no harm in just spending a few minutes walking together. He most likely didn't recognize her as a mage. And she doubted that Shishio could earn the allegiance with a mage this powerful. More definitely, he would have seen him as a threat and have him murdered. But to associate herself with someone that could easily be distinguished as a mage could turn out to be a danger to herself. In addition, she no longer had only herself to think about now.

She began chewing her lip, deciding whether she should accept his assistance or not. Then again, the packages were pretty heavy... In the end, practicality won over caution. She mentally hung her head in defeat. She knew when she needed help.

"Thank you for your generous offer, Kenshin. But I insist on still carrying - hey!"

One second, she had her arms full of purchases. The next, they were all safely secured in Kenshin's. She blinked at the speed and silence with which he moved. Again, an irrepressable shudder ran down her spine.

"Um, I still have a few purchases to make," she said awkwardly, his earlier question ringing in her head. _Maybe that'll make him wish he'd let me carry some..._

"It's not a problem, Kaoru," he smiled at her, and she could have sworn his voice was a pitch deeper. Clearing her throat, she led him to the fish vendor, and checked her list to hide her pink cheeks. Neither noticed the sheathed sword that had fell, left behind in the dust.

* * *

Kaoru was impressed and irked by Kenshin's ability to endure the pressure, both from the packages and from her mutinous glare. Inevitably, she began to let up and talk to him civilly. He continually maintained eye contact with her when possible and nimbly avoided hitting people while keeping in step with her _and_ still continued an interesting conversation.

_Okay, now he's just showing off,_ she thought, annoyed but impressed against her better judgment. If he wasn't carrying her important supplies, she would trip him just out of spite.

Curious, and hoping to at least throw Kenshin a little off-balance, Kaoru said, "I thought you were planning on just passing through Territini. Has my presence really convinced you to stay a little longer?" She smiled.

Kenshin didn't even blink. "Yes it did. Also, I have discovered a special brew of tea that they cultivate here, and I've grown rather fond of it."

Knowing that her attempt backfired, and not knowing how to follow up with that, Kaoru once again lasped into silence and allowed him to fill the gap with his voice.

"-they serve it with every meal at the Traveler's Inn."

She breathed a sigh of relief when he named an inn that was a good distance away from the Crescent Moon Inn. At least this way she wouldn't have to worry about this kind of thing happening on an everyday occurrence.

But, if she were being honest to herself, she would have to admit that his company no longer bothered her. The cadence in his voice made conversation worth listening to, and he was polite. It was an unlooked-for bonus when he had offered to carry her purchases, and even more noteworthy that he had shouldered the entire burden. She even started to feel guilty that he was loaded with fish, rice, tofu, vegetables, and here she was, ambling next to him, carrying only a slip of paper and a coin purse. She just hoped next time he'd let her carry something.

She banished the last thought as soon as it entered her mind. She didn't want to make this an _everyday occurrence_.

If any of the others, Sae, Tae, Okon, Omasu, or heavens above forbid, _Misao _found out about this, there'd be enough gossip to last through lunch, dinner, breakfast, and lunch again the next day.

Kaoru turned to thank him once more when they reached the back entrance of the Crescent Moon, hoping to get rid of him before any of the nosy ladies could spot him. His eyes were doing that color-shifty thing again, and Kaoru was starting to learn that it meant that he was up to no good.

"Well, thanks again for carrying the packages. You can set them down here, and I guess I'll see you around..." If she sounded rattled, it wasn't entirely all her fault.

Definitely, that smile held something truly wicked.

"Now that I know where you're staying, I do believe I can see you whenever I want," he drawled.

Kaoru froze in place, feeling as if the bottom of her stomach had plummeted to her feet. Not only had she led him right to her doorstep, but she had also endangered the Oniwabanshu's secret lair.

Something in her expression must have worried him, and he quickly corrected himself.

"Don't worry, I know when I've worn out my welcome. I guess that's it for today."

He stepped away from the packages on the ground and approached Kaoru while digging in his satchel.

"Oh, and Kaoru? I would like you to have this." Almost shyly, he held out a neatly bundled package.

Curiously, Kaoru opened it, and gasped when she saw a familiar sheen of the indigo ribbon.

She looked at him, silently asking him the meaning behind his gift.

"Well, you were admiring it at the stand, and well, it..."

_Really does your eyes no justice_, he thought, drowning in Kaoru's gaze as it shifted from confusion to happy delight.

He cleared his throat. "It matches your eyes, and I believe it would look beautiful in your hair."

Kaoru gave Kenshin a low bow in gratitude, but Kenshin was more interested in the slight blush that crept across her cheeks.

"Thank you for the most thoughtful gift, and thanks again for helping me with the groceries."

Kenshin just smiled, and turned around. Kaoru stood still, just to watch and admire the way the light of the afternoon sun played its way through the highlights in his red hair. When he arrived at the street, he turned back to face her once more, and she was given a view of purple eyes still tinged with gold.

"Until next time, then."

And Kaoru knew that it had been a promise.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry that there wasn't much action. I like writing that stuff more, but I need to connect the dots too. And we need some Kenshin/Kaoru time. An apology in advance to those who think that Kenshin and Kaoru are progressing too slowly. I like it to be drawn out a little. No need to rush things, they've only just met!

Other characters will be popping up continually throughout the story. I don't want to just dump them all in at the beginning. Don't worry though, if you're looking for other main characters, I'm sure they'll make an appearance.

And since this chapter is so short, I'm going to start writing chapter six right now! I wanted to make it a little longer, but I also wanted Kenshin's goodbye to be the last part of the chapter. So I decided to cut it off here. Not so sure when the next chapter is up, but I hope it'll be soon too.

Jasmine blossom625


	6. Mage Meets Mage

Alright, apologies are in order. I had this completed in early December, but for some reason (which I have just discovered) I wasn't able to download the story document onto fanfiction. Problem solved, and everyone gets the update. But man, was it a pain in the rear. I mean, the solution was so easy, it made me hit myself in the head thinking of the extents I went to try to submit the dumb document in. I blame my computer.

Since it's been so long, I may have forgotten some of the responses I have gotten from my readers. However, I'm too impatient to send this thing in and be done with it, so maybe next time.

So, to everyone, happy (belated) Christmakwanzahannuka and New Year! :)

* * *

Muttering a string of curses, Kenshin scoured the roads, the creek, alleys, anywhere and everywhere he could think of to find his missing sword. He cursed his carelessness, his stupidity, and above all, his predicament. Closing his eyes to think, a memory from years past rose to claim his thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0

It was early spring: the ground had thawed and the mountains had shed their blanket of white snow down in rivulets to feed the springs. Kenshin welcomed the chill, as it kept the heat of exertion at bay. However, the beauty of the scenery went unnoticed. Sparring with his master required every ounce of concentration. And of course, Seijuro Hiko XIII was not the type to coddle, even for a boy young in years and early in training.

The next blow was the one that ended it. His hand ached in pain as the flat of his master's blade smashed into his, knocking it into the air. He stared in dismay as he saw it spin and land in the depths of the nearby pool.

Hiko sighed and walked to a boulder, upon which rested a simple bottle and saucer. He poured himself a liberal amount of whatever was in it and began to drink.

He glanced over at the young boy with vivid red hair who was panting for breath, and shaking his rattled hand.

"Go get it."

He was met with a blank stare. Then the whining began.

"Shishou, the water's freezing! That pool is fed directly by the melting snow from the mountains! There's no way in hell-"

"Jump in. The water's not getting any warmer."

The poor boy had no choice. He stripped and jumped in. Instantly, the chill left him paralyzed. Willing his muscles to move, he stroked away from the edge, took a deep breath and plunged his head into the water, opening his eyes wide for a glimpse of shining metal.

When he finally crawled out, sword in hand, he collapsed on the edge, barely with enough energy to cross the lip of the pool. Wordlessly, his master covered him with a thick wool blanket and tucked the edges around his small frame. A strange warmth emitted from the blanket, restoring life into his frozen limbs. Hiko reached again for the saucer.

"The sword is an extension of the body. And as such, it should never leave your grasp. Take this lesson to heart, baka deshi."

The shivers were subsiding, and Kenshin was again concentrating on Hiko's words.

"Without a sword, a swordsman is at the mercy of his enemies. And believe me, they will have no compassion for an unarmed warrior, even for one as scrawny as you."

Here he paused, to let the information sink in, or maybe it was to watch the irked expression on his apprentice's face. He continued.

"Since that is the case, I will teach you how to summon your sword so you will at least have a fighting chance."

The promise of a new spell left Kenshin excited and eager to learn.

"Thankfully, the summoning of one's weapon is simple: you merely have to conjure the image in your mind, and the sword will remember your touch and answer that call."

Dead silence followed his instructions. Curious, he looked at his pupil, whose head was down and whose body was shaking.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me beforehand?" the redhead shouted, eyes glaring daggers.

Hiko paused to take a sip before answering.

"Because it builds character."

0-0-0-0-0-0

He had called for his sword, but it had not appeared. There was only one explanation, and it wasn't one that Kenshin was overly happy about. His summons were most likely being skewed by the magic of another mage. Interference of powers prohibited the sword from returning. Kenshin's anxiety grew. The sword could be traced back to him, and he felt vulnerable without its reassuring presence.

His perseverance eventually yielded fruit, in the form of the man minding a fish booth.

"I gave it to a maid who boards at the Crescent Moon. I recognized her as the little lady whose packages you helped carry the other day."

Missing how the redhead's posture immediately tensed, he tossed slabs of fish off into a bucket of ice. Leaning forward, he gave Kenshin a conspiring wink across the chopping board. "She's quite the pretty lass. Lucky you have an excuse to meet with her, yeah?"

Kenshin's worry was replaced by something else. The implications sunk in.

_Kaoru is a mage._

* * *

What others took as a storehouse was actually a dojo, complete with an arsenal of diverse weaponry and training equipment. It was here where the omitsu of the Oniwabanshu honed their arts. Shiro and Kuro, other members of the Oniwabanshu's network of skilled spies, kept the equipment in tip-top shape. Heavily warded, it was a sanctuary to those who practiced inside its halls.

Only inside the dojo, finally away from prying eyes, did Kaoru remove the cloaking spell she had placed on the sword. The fish vendor had seen it as a harmless enough gesture when he gave her the sword. She had only accepted in order to spare someone else the repercussions.

Hesitantly, and with cautious fingers, she slid the sword from its protective sheath. She was met with a blade, artfully crafted, ideally polished and sharpened. Her breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful in its deadliness.

Resting her fingers on the blade, she felt a familiar thrum of energy. Magic was deeply embedded in this sword. It spoke of years of ownership and faithful service. Whatever Kenshin's past, it must have been hard. The sword was well-used.

Her eyes closely scrutinized the surface, eyeing one side, then the other. Nicks and scratches caught her eye, but that wasn't what bothered her. This sword had clearly drunken blood.

She slid the blade into its sheath abruptly. Examining this sword was too much, too personal. It felt as though she had taken a peek into Kenshin's soul. Respecting his privacy, she delicately placed the sword on a convenient rack, and took up her own. It was time to practice.

As she whirled through the steps of her kata, she wondered what she would do regarding Kenshin's sword. She knew he'd come back for it, that much she had learned when she examined the blade. She brought her sword up, then pivoting around, she cut the air with a diagonal slash.

She was angry at the helplessness her situation had left her in. The fishmonger had given her the sword in broad daylight, surrounded by others in the crowded marketplace. If it weren't for the testimony of eyewitnesses that would place the sword in her hands, she would have chucked it into the nearest river, or at least in a hidden ditch by the side of a forgotten road.

Well, maybe not. That would leave the risk of someone else finding the sword, and leave them to face a suspicious and dangerous mage whose cover had been blown.

She knew that by cloaking the sword, she had inadvertently prevented him from summoning it. Back slice. Stab. Due to his connection with his sword, it was likely that he would be able to pinpoint its location. It would lead him here. A series of complicated strokes, executed swiftly and gracefully.

She glanced at the sword on the rack.

He knew where she was staying. That was nothing new to worry about. She bit her lip. No, the real problem was if her hosts met Kenshin. Things were bound to get ugly when a powerful mage with unknown affiliations pops up unexpectedly in the secret hideout of an elite, and supposedly extinct, organization of ninjas. Blood was sure to be spilled.

So, what to do? He was on the way, and he probably had it figured out that she was a mage. That was all right too. She knew _he_ was a mage. If he tried to expose her, she would take him down with her.

Her eyes fell once more on the sword, still resting on the rack. He was coming.

And here she was, trying to ignore the inevitable. Sighing, she sheathed her sword and placed it neatly against a rack, then reached for a towel to wipe the sweat off her face.

She had finished taking a drink from a nearby basin when she felt his presence. Quickly, she turned around.

There was no sound to mark his appearance, not the scruff of boots, nor the rustle of cloth. Also strangely absent, and what worried Kaoru more, was the lack of yells. Shouldn't Omasu, Shiro, Okon, or _someone_ noticed the intruder and sounded the alarm? Despite the wards and reassurance of the familiar dojo, Kaoru shivered.

She decided to speak first. "Your sword is over there."

He noted her gesture, but didn't take his eyes off of her.

"So," he murmured. "You're a mage as well."

Kaoru waited, poised and ready to cast a spell to restrain. So when he laughed, it caught her off-guard.

"What?" It wasn't her fault if she sounded flustered!

Kenshin stopped laughing, but his smile remained, and there was a suspicious twinkle in his eye.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It makes sense." His lashes lowered as he examined a spot on the floor near his toes, and his eyes were undeniably amber. "Knowing how often trouble finds me, it seems inevitable that the woman I take interest in would be a mage as well."

The tension quickly drained out of her system to be replaced by a funny feeling. She was flabbergasted. The gall of this man! "I should spellbind you and toss your body into a river, you, you-"

His smile turned wicked. "It's alright." He stepped closer. "I like a little trouble."

0-0-0-0-0-0

When she exited the dojo into the fresh, cool evening air, her steps were slow and halting. Kenshin had left hours ago. It was two hours until dinner, and she had neglected the better half of her duties for the day. Another thing to blame Kenshin for.

As she swept the floors in the inn's upper levels, she thought about their conversation. The smooth, back and forth motion following the panels was repetitive and gave her time for reflection.

After she had gotten over the initial shock of his statement, she believed the pieces were all starting to fall together. He had been wandering a long time, and another mage was a refreshing sight for sore eyes. He was probably looking for a kindred soul, someone who he could talk freely with. After all, the realm's strict enforcement concerning magic would keep any mage guarded in fear of their life and freedom. Well, if that was all, then she would oblige, no problem! Her companionship she could give freely. He wasn't pushing her, and that was a good thing.

Something nagged at the back of her brain. He was interested in her _before_ she was a mage. The night of the Festival, at the lake...

She stopped. The dimmed murmur of boarders sounded from the restaurant below.

He probably had just harbored suspicions. A mage that powerful and who had braved the wilderness alone must have a finer intuition for those kind of things.

She set the broom aside in favor of a pan and a smaller, handheld broom. Sweeping up the dust pile into the pan, she slowly tipped in into a can, careful so that the dust wouldn't float into her face. She gathered her materials and moved into the next room.

She could sympathize with him. It must have been a long road, and filled with perils for a solitary mage to be traversing the countryside. Maybe that's why his sword was so stained. Kaoru was in no place to judge. The practitioners of magicks had fallen onto hard times. One did what one had to survive and stay clear of the imperial radar. Kaoru was lucky to have connections with an underground organization. She was happy to be surrounded by friends and allies.

Speaking of which, how was she supposed to explain this to them so they wouldn't jump to the wrong conclusion?

Yes, hi Misao, during the festival, I did indeed meet a young man who seems to be interested in camaraderie and friendship. Now, before you jump to any conclusions, _nothing happened. _Well, it's kind of funny how we met; I found out he was a mage and tried to escape, but he followed me and escorted me through the festival when you were no doubt looking all over for me. He carried my groceries and once again followed me, right to your very doorstep. He gave me the pretty ribbon you saw in my hair. Somehow he lost his sword and somehow I got a hold of it. He then broke into Oniwabanshu grounds, passing unnoticed through the wards and security of elite ninjas and charged me of being a mage. Then we had a nice long talk, and he left, just as silently as he arrived. I stayed there the rest of the afternoon, puzzling through this new development. That's why I seem so distracted. That's why the sheets haven't been laundered. That's why half of the rooms are still unswept.

...Yeah, that would go over nicely. Maybe next time _Himura-san_ would have the decency to _not_ appear uninvited into her hostess's holdings.

She would tell Misao eventually. She would like a confidant. And she felt guilty keeping Kenshin's existence a secret. The Oniwabanshu should know about any and all mages in their vicinity. But she wanted to keep this a secret. Just until she reached equilibrium once more.

* * *

Yumi clasped Shishio's hand tenderly in hers. The tightened fist slowly unclenched, but his jaw remained set. The search was floundering, and failure was a slight on the powers of the empire.

Her lord was clearly not pleased.

"Makoto, dear, try to relax. The search should not trouble you. It is nothing but a minor problem. Deal with it, but do not let it get the better of you."

Shishio's rage was still simmering in the background, but his queen's words brought rationality back to the forefront.

"Very well. But this has gone on long enough."

He clapped his hands, and immediately a servant came swiftly running to answer his king's summons.

"Summon Soujirou Seta to me. Immediately."

The page bowed, eyes closed respectfully, and then turned around and glided away in search of the man.

They didn't have long to wait until a young man with a smile on his face and light steps approached the thrones and saluted each of them.

"My lord and my lady," he said, "how may I serve?"

Shishio spoke frankly with the smiling boy. "I am not pleased with the progress of this search. Where do you stand in rank before you were called to return here to train the new soldiers?"

Soujirou responded in kind. "I am an officer in the ranks, Shishio-sama. I have been climbing the ladder ever since the chase for this miscreant began."

The emperor mulled on this. "Soujirou, as my right-hand man, why do you degrade yourself? It was embarrassing when my best warrior decided to enlist as a simple soldier."

The smile never left his face. "I believe my skills are beginning to speak for themselves, Shishio-sama," he said blithely. "My commander said a few weeks ago he would promote my status-"

"Is that it, Soujirou? Squandering your time with inching up the ranks? You have the respect and devotion of the soldiers already. The captains are just refusing to relinquish their posts. I hereby upgrade your rank to captain. When you return to the camp, tell Randall that he has been demoted. Now, take lead of this search and show those buffoons how it's done."

He stood up, and began to head for his chambers. Soujirou turned to exit through the same doors he walked through.

"Stay a moment, if you will, Soujirou."

Yumi descended the throne. Soujirou was in close confidence of the emperor; decorum could be brushed aside in private.

She leveled him with a look. "You do realize how difficult of a task this is, don't you, Soujirou?"

Soujirou scratched the back of his neck and grinned unabashedly. "I can hardly see why that matters."

Yumi snorted and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "_Men!_" She crossed her arms, but continued to speak.

"When it comes to women, men underestimate them."

"Any man with a brain would never dream of underestimating you."

"Sarcasm isn't very nice, Soujirou. All of the men have been relying on sheer numbers to overwhelm this fugitive. It takes a mage to catch a mage. Before you go, enlist the help of a mage from the Inner Court. You have my authorization and permission to use my seal. Believe me, you'll thank me for this."

* * *

So there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed a snippet of Kenshin's childhood. Until the next update!


	7. The Thief and the Old Man

Chapter seven is up! I know it's late, and I've got several excuses that no one wants to hear, least of all me. Anyways, last chapter I received a lot of reviews asking questions along similar lines. There was one review that pretty much summarized all of them, so here's a part of the reply to answer your questions:

Kenshin didn't realize Kaoru was a mage beforehand because in this universe mages are being persecuted, so they have learned to conceal their talents. I envisioned Kaoru as being more in control of her powers since her main element of magic is water; therefore, her abilities are harder to detect. I imagined Kenshin as more of a firecracker: since his main element is fire, his power is more raw and harder to control. As such, Kaoru was able to sense it. I also think that Kaoru, as a woman, would be more intuitive about those things. ;)

Yeah, I made Kaoru the one to talk herself out of relationships to show how serious her situation is with Shishio and how wary she's become. Also, I didn't want the two to hook up too quickly. Call me a pessimist, but I find it hard to believe in love at first sight. Maybe a strong initial attraction, but I think it's more of a steady growth, so that's the path Kenshin and Kaoru will be following in this story. Also, it's kinda fun to play around with the tension. Kaoru's cute when she's oblivious! But yeah, I do sympathize with Kenshin. But what can I say? Guys usually get the worst of it, and it's still funny.

So that's a short explanation for those questions. Hopefully it's cleared up some confusion about where this story's heading. If not, feel free to ask me something else.

As for a status update on this story: I've written a lot of it, but it's done in fragments depending on what part I felt like writing at a particular time. When it comes to piecing it together, I might find out that I didn't like what I previously wrote (hey, it's happened before). But we'll see.

Thanks for continuing to read. Enjoy the chapter!

"There was a commotion in the city today," said Shiro in lieu of an apology for tardiness as he placed an armload of supplies down onto the floorboards of their inner sitting room.

Okon, ever attentive, sat up straighter in interest. "What was it about?"

"Petty theft," he replied, and gratefully accepted a roll off a tray from Tae. "By the time I got there, whoever had caused the incident was gone, though the authorities were roughing up the unfortunate who dawdled too long."

Misao gave him a reproving stare. "You did smooth things over, did you?"

Clapping his buddy on the shoulder, Kuro grinned in a teasing manner. "Had to deal with the police and do a throughout search of the perimeters... What a way to start the day..."

Kaoru, who had been licking the powdery sugar from a pastry off her fingers, merely looked curious. "It seems the Oniwabanshu has its fingers in many pies."

"Yeah, but it's mostly simple things like keeping down the crime rates, overseeing fair trade transactions-" He was elbowed in a maneuver to pilfer the pastries.

"-And making sure the local government does what's best for the people."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "And how do you manage that? Helliron is vast; Shishio's army is bound to be stretched thin when maintaining civil order. This district is remote; I doubt Shishio's disciplinary influence could reach this far."

Kuro sighed resignedly. "The answer is really quite simple-"

Omasu scowled, quite an uncharacteristic behavior. "Blackmail."

"How the mighty have fallen," Shiro muttered. "It's for a good cause, but one can't help but feel some contempt when we have the power to bring about change, but are restricted from doing so."

"Well," Kaoru ventured, "at least you're able to do something worthwhile."

Misao, who had seemed a little remote the last few minutes, took over the conversation, raising her head away from her untouched plate. "It doesn't change the fact that we're a dying breed. As an underground organization, we haven't completely broken down, but we haven't exactly flourished, either."

She sighed, then continued. "Before the reign of Shishio, the Oniwabanshu had roots throughout the entire nation. Nothing was out of our grasp, nothing happened without our knowledge.

"We have dwindled, our numbers weeded by the order that keeps mages chained in Shishio's services or dead. You could say that this branch is probably all that's left of the elite force that was the Oniwabanshu."

Perturbed by Misao's dark tones, Kaoru asked, "Are you sure that this is the only remaining stronghold? I'm sure that there are still pockets of Oniwabanshu hidden."

Misao's body seemed to slump, although her spine was rigidly straight. "If there's anyone else, they're long gone. Just a part of the past."

He threw away the rinds of the fruit he had managed to nick before the vendor sounded the alarm and the police arrived. Unfortunately for him, the increased number of law enforcers patrolling the streets would make it even more difficult to steal another meal.

His stomach growled. Annoyed, he ignored its continued murmurs. He'd wait a while until the force dispersed, then he'd try to scrounge again. Thievery wasn't any easier in this town than the last, but at least this one had more accessible stuff and fatter purses for a young boy like himself to purloin.

He leaned his head against the wooden wall of the alley between two sturdy buildings. This would be a good spot to lie low and conserve energy until he could go out again. However, always cautious, he kept his eyes open and his ears pricked for the first sense of hostile company.

The crowds hurried past, intent on completing their errands for the day.

It was break time, and Kaoru was eager to practice.

"Misao, let's spar."

"Alright, but you're gonna regret it this time!"

Bantering, the two of them made their way to the dojo. There, Misao ditched the waitress's uniform in favor of her ninja garb, a revealing outfit that bared her legs and arms and allowed her limbs to move about more freely. Kaoru preferred her training gi and hakama. There was no way Misao would ever be able to coerce, wheedle, beg, or blackmail her into one of those skimpy outfits.

While Misao took her hair out of its simple bun and braided it, Kaoru stretched her leg muscles, cramped from squatting to clean underneath mattresses. A slight shift in the air current was the only warning she had before a kunai lodged itself in the woodwork next to Kaoru's outstretched foot.

Her eyebrow twitched. It was _on._

She released the kunai from its wooden embrace and hurled it back at Misao, who easily deflected it off her armband and launched herself forward with a flying kick. Kaoru rolled out of the way, a little off-balance, but she pulled a wooden sword off a nearby rack and regained her footing. She raised it up in a defensive block, and not a second too soon. Four shuriken were neatly wedged into the bamboo.

It was time to take the offensive. Whirling around, she took a diagonal slash at Misao, shuriken poised to rip and slash at their owner.

Like a breeze, Misao propelled herself up and back, but not fast enough to fully avoid a stab from Kaoru's wooden sword in her side. She winced, but shifted her weight back, pivoting smoothly on tiptoe, and prepared for a counterattack.

An unseen blade of air pushed against Kaoru, who had brought her sword horizontally in front of her torso. The current pushed the shuriken, dicing the sword into pieces. But before they could cut through her, they ricocheted noisily off a large boulder and clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Misao was geared up for the next round. In front of her were dozens of Animated kunai, ready for blood. With a Word of command, they launched themselves like a swarm of insects toward Kaoru.

Enveloped in a whirlwind of silvery blades, Kaoru envisioned a globe of water surrounding her and called for her sword. Instantly, she was surrounded on all sides by a dense wall of water, and she clasped the familiar hilt of her sword. The angles of the kunai had been deflected by the water wall, and the ones that got too close she easily flicked away with her sword.

Concentrating on the kunai scattered on the ground, she imagined them as rats with greedy glowing eyes. The point of each kunai tapered into a sleek tail and curved as the widest part of the mini-blade billowed outward, changing from steel to dark brown fur. Eyes and a snout followed, complete with yellow, gnawing teeth, and then the army of rats ran squeaking towards Misao's exposed legs.

"That illusion won't work on me, Kao-chan!" With a grand sweeping motion of her arm, the rats were blown across the dojo floor to pile up against a side wall. Kaoru braced herself through the gale and drove the point of her sword into the floorboards for stability. As the gust died down, she plucked up the sword and dove in for the kill. Fluid strokes, numerous and powerful, rained down upon Misao. For safety's sake, she was forced to pick up a scimitar, and used it to the best of her ability to block and parry the flurry of Kaoru's attacks. Gritting her teeth, she tensed her leg muscles and sprang up, forcing Kaoru's blade up and off, and creating distance between the two.

Both were breathing heavily. Misao relaxed her stance, and went to get a drink of water. Kaoru wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve and waited patiently for a turn at the jug.

When they were refreshed and slightly rested, they took up their positions and began again.

"Whew. Well, that's enough for me for today," Misao said, dabbing at her forehead with a towel. She eyed Kaoru, who was in the motion of sheathing her blade.

"I think I'll stay here a little longer."

Misao gave per a pointed look, but whatever she might have said passed unspoken. She seemed to change her mind, and walked towards the exit.

"Okay, but don't get too carried away. Sae made those little dumplings you love so much."

As she walked away, Kaoru sank to the ground and closed her eyes. Meditation wasn't something she did often, but its soothing quality helped her sort out difficult issues.

Three meetings. That was the third of three meetings he had had the pleasure of spending with Kaoru. As he had felt after their trip through the markets, a warm feeling diffused through his body. Yes, things were progressing nicely.

He ambled through the streets, absorbing the sights and sounds. Everything felt so invigorating. He was never so happy to be alive as he was right now. It was a peculiar feeling.

The sun still hung quite a distance above the horizon, and the breeze was brisk and refreshing. There was nothing for him to do, and he did not want to return to his lodgings yet. So he followed his feet to the outskirts of town and settled down on the bank of a creek. To the left were washerwomen kneeling on the pebbly edges and hard at work scrubbing linens. Higher up and to the right was a gaggle of children playing a fast-paced game of tag, while a lazy teenager yelled at them to not stray too far from his resting place under the branches of a thick oak tree.

Three children, two young boys and a girl, probably tired from the chase, were ankle-deep in the creek squinting through the water. Every so often, one of them would reach a hand into the water and pull out a stone. They exclaimed over its color or smoothness, and continued to sift the creek for more treasures.

His presence was beginning to attract some attention in the form of two girls dressed in light colored yukata. The younger of the two wore her hair in two short pigtails and trailed shyly behind the other, who wore her hair straight. Curiously, the two neared the wanderer perched on a log. Kenshin watched their progress with mild curiousity and consented to stay still. However, the sword was quietly slipped from his waist into the grassy depths behind the log. He had no desire to scare the young girls, and the very _last_ thing on his mind was to provide an outlet for awkward questions.

The younger of the two spoke to her sister in what she clearly meant to be a conspiratorial whisper.

"His hair's still such a bright color!"

"Hush, Suzume, not so loud," shushed the elder of the two, then turned to face the redhead once more. "This is Suzume," she told him, "and I'm Ayame. What's your name?"

"My name is Kenshin," he said, slightly surprised at the young girl's boldness.

"Ken-nii, then!" Ayame said, nodding decisively. "Suzume has something she wants to ask you. What did you want to ask, Suzume-chan?"

Suzume cleared her throat. "Can Ken-nii play with us?"

From the tie of her yukata, she pulled three brightly colored sacks and tossed them at Kenshin.

"Oro?"

Fumbling for the sacks, he fell off the log. The girls giggled at his antics, and joined him by sitting on the grass beside him.

He juggled the sacks to the enjoyment of both Suzume and Ayame. Excited, they next wanted to join in too. He played catch with the young girls until they tired of the game and played hand games while he looked on.

The sun was starting to dip towards the horizon now, Kenshin noted. It was getting late, but the young girls seemed to be oblivious to everything except a caterpillar crawling up a blade of grass.

Meanwhile, the young teen had corralled his herd of young children and made to leave the creek. Kenshin cast a worried glance in his direction. He had assumed that the girls were under his supervision as well. But the boy, after a cursory check over the heads of his charges, led them back in the direction of the town.

"Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, it's getting late. Let's get the two of you home," he urged gently. "Ayame-chan, do you know where you live?"

"At the Genzai Oguni Clinic," she responded. "Gramps should be home by now."

Careful to reclaim his sword and conceal it beneath his cloak, he stood and brushed off the clinging debris.

"Alright," Kenshin conceded. "I'll take you home."

Ayame squinted, then pointed. "There he is! Hello, Gramps!"

The girls ran forward towards a man who was slightly stooped with age. His beard, mustache, and hair were predominately gray, but going on white. His wrinkled face, anxious up until now, relaxed with relief, but froze once more once he laid eyes on the swordsman. He bent down to pat the heads of Suzume and Ayame who had instantly clung to his knees.

"Get inside the house, girls. Dinner's almost ready. Go and wash up."

Bidding Kenshin sunny good-byes, they withdrew into the clinic.

"I thank you for the safe return of my grandchildren, Himura-san," he bowed, but he did not take his eyes off the lone man in front of him.

Kenshin bowed as well, and smiled calmly. "They are a handful." _I mean them and you no harm._

The old man relaxed slightly. "What brings you to this isolated town? Surely there is no threat of war."

"Genzai-sensei, is it? I am a wanderer now, but I will remain in Terretini for an undetermined amount of time."

Genzai gave him a sharp stare from below his long eyebrows. "You mean no trouble?"

"Oro?"

"I didn't get to be as old as I am by being careless, Himura-san. Even in a district as remote as this, whispers will spread of a man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar. How soon until the rumors start?"

He bowed his fiery head. "You are the only one who has recognized me."

Genzai-sensei sighed. "I will keep my silence, then. In return, however, I want your word to keep your head low. I may be old, but I have others to worry about besides myself now."

Kenshin nodded solemnly. "You have it."

"That's good then." He hesitated. "And again, my sincerest thanks for caring for my grandchildren."

The sound of shattering glass broke the mood of understanding. Genzai's accepting tone changed to one of exasperation.

"Excuse me," he said, and retreated back into his house.

"Is that a report on the background check of the redhead?"

"Yup! As this pertains to our little Kaoru-chan, I thought that was enough incentive to complete it as soon as possible. ….What?"

"Oh, nothing. Kaoru sure has exotic tastes, I'll give her that much…."

"I really don't want to hear this. Should I leave you to your perusal?"

"….Battousai, hm? This profile, it's …quite extensive. Detailed. And it's only been, what, three days since I gave this task to you?"

"It seems like there were files already amassed on him that I was able to dig up in the old archives. He must have been allied with part of a branch for some time for there to be this much information on him and not be eliminated…."

"…Or maybe he was just too strong to kill. It says here that the empire has made a few notable attempts. Most notable, in fact, are the ones in the year previous to Shishio's ascension."

"So, should we chase him out?"

"…No. Kaoru seems to be enjoying his company. As long as he behaves, we will overlook this. Spread the word to everyone else. I want to look at these files a little longer. The handwriting interests me."

"No small wonder. It does appear to be vaguely familiar. But, I can't imagine where I've seen such a fine hand before."

"Hmm…"

"I'll send Omasu up with some tea later. Don't stay up too late. Tomorrow's your day to work the morning shift."

"Yes, yes, now shoo."

End chapter seven. If there are any errors in spelling, grammar, or character names, let me know.

Leave a review! It makes me happy!

Jasmine blossom625


	8. A New Apprentice

Hello to everyone! Here's the next chapter of Escape, dedicated to Kao-Misao1728 for her helpful spur to get this thing up. Once again, I apologize for the long wait. I won't keep you from the story, so I posted most of the comments at the end. Please read them though!

Here's chapter 8!

* * *

"You know what? I'm beginning to believe you do this on purpose."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "If they're too heavy for you, then maybe you shouldn't offer to help."

"And leave a stubborn, albeit lovely woman such as yourself carry all these boxes? What gentleman would allow that?"

She scoffed at him. "I'm helping!"

He looked down at the few parcels that she had originally insisted on keeping. He then made a show of comparing it to his own. "Not by much."

Kaoru fumed at him. "Fine, then give me some of yours!"

"…On second thought, maybe even those are too much for you. Kindly allow me to take them off your hands."

"Kenshin Himura, do _not_ take _any_ of these packages, or it will be the worse for you!"

The market was bustling today, and Sae had expressed a need for more groceries, which resulted in Kaoru's impromptu trip into the bustling center of the town. This being the second time in a week, Kaoru thought it a bit odd, but Tae's confirmation soothed her skepticism. Besides, the weather had been wonderful, and it was great to get out of the inn every now and then, away from the endless laundering, dusting, mopping, and other household chores.

She hadn't gotten very far out of the gate before Kenshin had fallen into step with her. As it happened, he was on his way to see her, and did she mind his company while she went shopping? Of course she didn't mind, but had she known beforehand that he'd shoulder all the purchases, she might have thought a little longer before saying yes.

Teasingly, his hand reached out to grab something. She dodged behind him and kicked him in the heel for good measure.

"Scoundrel," Kaoru huffed. "Keep your hands to yourself!"

In response to her last rebuke, Kenshin's smile turned slightly mischievous. He quickly made an effort to straighten out his face and cast around for a safer topic.

"So, what do your friends think of you hanging around a scoundrel such as myself?"

"I think the twins are appreciative of how your help allows me to bring more stuff at once and get back to the inn just as fast." She shifted the parcels held under one arm to the other to relax strained muscles. "Besides, when you're not being infuriating," she said with a smile, "I like your company."

Her smile conveyed her sincerity, and Kenshin felt the slightest of color flush on his cheeks. Clearing his throat, he pretended to be occupied balancing all the packages so that she wouldn't see how much her innocently honest answer affected him.

He thought back to that day in the dojo, when he had seen her dressed in the traditional clothing of hakama and gi, slightly panting from sword practice. He recalled that she had shelved an impressive-looking blade. His interest had been piqued, but understandably, there had been more pressing matters at that point in time.

"I've been wondering where you picked up swordplay," he said, looking at her inquisitively. "If you don't mind me asking, that is."

The question gave her pause. It was a personal question, but not necessarily a dangerous one. She decided to open up and cultivate the bond of trust that she felt growing between the two of them.

"My father ran a dojo near the City," she narrated. "When I was old enough to walk, he told me that I was always peering through the doors to see the students practicing their forms. When I turned four, he caught me sneaking into the dojo and swinging the practice swords around." The memory brought a fond quirk to her lips.

"At that point, he decided I was old enough to begin training. When he passed on, I assumed the role of master of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu style. It was a small dojo at that time, due to the strict rules in place over the art of swordsmanship, but I had fifteen good students, all eager to learn and practice my family's discipline. But that was a while ago."

She didn't say anything about the feelings these memories evoked: the joy of seeing people passionate about her family's style, the patience when someone asked her to help correct their stance, the sense of pride at seeing them excel.

The pain as students began to view her with distrusting eyes. The gradual growing of empty places in that spacious building. The loneliness that was all that was left when the last student bowed respectfully and left her alone, kneeling on the hard, unforgiving floorboards of the silent and empty dojo.

Shaking her head to empty of it of depressing thoughts, she debated whether or not to ask Kenshin about where he picked up the art of sword fighting.

While Kaoru debated, he digested this new bit of information. His respect for her grew. Women swordsmen were rare; to be the master and teacher of her own style was nothing short of admirable. And the fact that they both practiced the sword was another way he could relate to her. She hadn't said it, but he felt the passion that she had towards her art, and how she truly missed her job as an instructor.

"Well, that's my story. How about you?"

Fair's fair, he reasoned. "I began my sword lessons at an early age, but not as early as you. My master started teaching me when I was nearing seven years of age." He winced when he recalled just exactly what his subconscious had tried to bury in the deep recesses of his mind. "He wasn't exactly what you'd call a good teacher. In fact, the lesson he most wanted to impress upon me was my own stupidity."

She was laughing at him. Somehow, her amusement made his memories less demoralizing and something, if not to be treasured, but at least not completely shunted.

"He was more than just my mentor in swordplay; I was also his apprentice to learn the arts," he said, and Kaoru understood that he was referring to his mage-power.

"I know what you mean," she responded, "my father couldn't teach me everything by himself, so an old friend of his helped out. Though I don't think my experiences are as memorable as yours."

They stopped at the gate, where Kaoru insisted he drop off the packages.

"The men will carry them in; there is no need for you to do anything more," she said firmly, and Kenshin didn't push the issue, but allowed Kaoru to unload the items from his arms.

Her hair, bound up in a tail, curled in front of her shoulders as she straightened from dropping the last of the packages on the ground, the edges of the indigo ribbon whipping along with her black tresses. His eyes softened.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He turned around to leave. And as he left, she stood still by the gate staring after him, his hair a striking red in the late afternoon sunshine.

He left her with the tingle from the warm kiss he had brushed across her cheek.

* * *

She dropped out of the kata when she felt his presence by the sliding door. He continued to lean against the door frame with an odd look on his face.

"Kenshin," she began, "what are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen or heard from you in three days," murmured Kenshin. "I was beginning to get worried." His tone was deceptively mellow, though his violet eyes were troubled.

She glanced furtively over his shoulder past the open door. "Well, I don't go shopping every day! And you could have waited for me by restaurant entrance!" she muttered. "Okon and Kuro-kun said something about sparring after I was done and if they were to see you in here..."

He looked at her and frowned. "You didn't tell the people here about me?"

"Well, it doesn't seem to stop you from sneaking in here, does it? And it's not exactly like I could have told them I ran into a rogue mage," she glared defensively. "There was already an incident after our meeting that caused significant damage to half the stalls near the northern gate... Wait a minute, did you have anything to do with-"

"Don't change the subject," he interjected quickly. "You could have at least told them you were seeing someone."

"They might have gotten the wrong idea!" Kaoru was tapping her foot impatiently. "Honestly, if you knew Misao at _all_..."

Kenshin grew silent. She looked over at his figure, which seemed to be thinking over something. He returned her gaze evenly. "What's the right idea, then?"

Kaoru found herself flabbergasted as she stared at the man who had managed to sneak into the dojo yet again. "You mean, we're not friends?" she asked, confused to the point of exasperation.

The redhead paused. And blinked. And blinked again. When he finally dropped his dumbfounded expression, a slow smirk spread across his face.

"I think we need to clear a little something up."

Curse him, she thought, he sounded way too amused for this charged atmosphere. He took two steps forward, bridging the gap between them.

And now he was definitely standing way too close. She could feel the heat emanating from his tense posture. As he leaned forward, she braced herself and stared at him straight-on with her blue eyes narrowed. She was never one to cower, and if Kenshin was trying to intimidate her, it wouldn't work, dammit! However, he only eyed her approvingly and made no move to stop, and though it seemed to take an eternity, his hand came up to rest against her shoulder while the other one cupped her cheek as he leaned his head down a fraction. Kaoru's eyes widened in surprise.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Greetings, Himura-san!" A chirpy voice appeared at the doorway. Both mages froze.

At the door, dressed in that ridiculous ninja outfit, was Misao. Equipped with a killer grin.

"Sorry for my bad timing, but now seems like a good time to introduce everyone before you two get carried away." Stepping forward lightly, arms clasped in a deceptively innocent façade, she joined the both of them in the middle of the dojo.

Kaoru stared in muted horror and embarrassment as a flushing heat overtook her face.

Kenshin grimaced, and replaced a respectful distance between himself and Kaoru. "Ah, Makimachi-dono. How long have you known?"

Misao looked at Kaoru with an expression that said you-are-_so_-busted, but continued to address Kenshin. "Misao will be fine. And, to answer your question, since the first time you set foot on this Inn's grounds."

Kaoru thought her face couldn't turn any redder. Misao continued to talk blithely, seemingly oblivious to her friend's discomfort.

"We-ll, there was a little excitement when you first intruded and we discovered our security measures had been breached." There was a twinkle in her eye. "However, as Kaoru appeared unthreatened, we allowed your continued dalliance." She winked broadly at them.

Kenshin's brow furrowed, but he bowed formally at the waist. "It appears I have underestimated you. My apologies. I shall not do so again in the future."

He focused his eyes once more on Kaoru's. There was muted amber smoldering near the surface, but it was controlled once more. "I'll take my leave now, Kaoru. I look forward to, ah, future _dalliance_."

Nodding at Misao, he crossed the dojo's threshold and walked out on Kaoru one more time. Both women's eyes followed him out the door until he disappeared behind a corner.

Several minutes passed. When it became clear that Himura was no longer in their vicinity, they turned to look at each other.

Kaoru decided, as Misao's focus clicked on her, that she could at least use some help, just this once.

"Alright, spill."

She cleared her throat and briefly summarized the previous meetings between her and Kenshin in an emotionally detached manner as she could manage. This however, proved no hindrance to Misao's ability to worm the truth out of the most reticent of victims.

"Ooo! He already _kissed_ you? Details! _Details_!"

Kaoru thanked her lucky stars that the Oniwabanshu weren't omniscient.

* * *

He walked out of the dojo, and as he expected, was met by a man donned in navy. His demeanor was amiable, even a little apologetic.

"Himura-san," he said, "it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Kuro. Misao-chan would like to have a word with you later, but if it's alright with you, why don't you just keep me company for a while?"

Kenshin accepted with good grace. "I would like that. I would also like to apologize about not being more forthright about this entire situation."

Kuro barked out a laugh. "You like Kaoru-chan, don't you?" he clapped Kenshin on the shoulder familiarly. "Don't worry, that's the reason that this entire thing's just gonna blow over. You seem to be an honorable man. Well," he paused, "apart from breaking and entering!" he laughed at his own joke. The shorter man had the decency to blush.

"I'm just teasing you," said Kuro. "But next time, don't hesitate to knock! We're not going to hurt you!"

"Actually, you might, you bumbling oaf," said a young woman mock-harshly. She smiled and bowed to Kenshin. "My name is Okon. If you would follow me, I have refreshments set up while you wait for Misao."

"Ah well, I guess hospitality comes first," shrugged the bigger man. "I'll see you around then, Himura-san." Kuro gave Kenshin one last pat on the shoulder and walked off. Kenshin turned and followed the willowy woman into the inn.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside, it wasn't long until the green-eyed girl was sitting across from him while Omasu poured the tea and excused herself from the room, sliding the door shut softly behind her.

"So," ventured the Okashira, "what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I believe I should begin by apologizing for my rudeness at trespassing into private grounds. I would also like to thank your tolerance of my continued intrusions."

"Any regrets?"

He smiled cheekily. "Absolutely not."

Misao hid her smile behind her cup. "Then no hard feelings, Himura-san. But I would like to iron out a few things. This humble town is the territory of the Oniwabanshu; we mediate everything that goes on in our little corner of the universe. That being said, we will continue to tolerate your presence, provided that you keep a low profile."

He bowed his head, silently acknowledging the existence of his past identity.

He had grossly underestimated this small group of omitsu. Not only had they been aware of his activities, but they had also known his identity as Battousai. Had they been any less tolerant, he might have found himself bespelled or forced out of town. His carelessness could have resulted in the endangerment of his budding relationship with Kaoru, and the forcible return to wandering. All in all, not one of his better moments.

His head shot up as a thought struck him. "Did you tell– "

"Kaoru? You didn't?"

"She is very intuitive. I thought she'd figure it out eventually."

"Like the fact that you like her?"

"Point taken."

"Well, I'll leave that responsibility to you, then," she said decisively. "And I don't mean to push you, but it should be soon. She has a right to know what she's getting into."

He tilted his head forward, shielding his eyes behind his red bangs. Misao looked over at him and nearly shook him, but made an effort to restrain herself.

"Chin up, Himura! We see you as who you are now. Kaoru will probably do the same." She gave him one of her signature smiles, full of cheer and exuberance. He left feeling somewhat reassured as she waved him goodbye from the porch.

* * *

He clutched his hand, trying to stem the blood flowing from the cut. He had been spotted stealing a loaf from the bakery, and the watchful baker had successfully stabbed him. The wound throbbed, but he couldn't risk stopping and tending it. The police were hot on his trail and homing in fast.

"There he is! By the fruit stand!"

Trapped, he could think of no other option. He was already screwed. If doing this would mean temporary distraction for his escape, he was all for it. In desperation, he reached inside himself for that spark of magic. Internally mourning the waste of good food, he sent mouth-watering grapefruit, pineapples, and melons cascading into the street, blocking the path of his pursuers.

Confusion and mayhem abounded in the square as people and carts swerved sideways to avoid falling fruit and bruised shins. Traffic backed up, and a crowd started to gather as stalled pedestrians were rounded up by the police. An additional number of people swelled the ranks, trying to see the cause of all the ruckus. Trying to look inconspicuous, the young thief strolled away, swiftly pocketing an apple. Thick as the forest of people was growing, he had problems getting out. Looking for an escape route, he heard a voice.

"Let's get you patched up."

A hand gripped the back of his gi firmly and Yahiko was pulled out of the gathering crowd.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Put me down!" Yahiko struggled in the unfamiliar grasp. Obligingly, the foreign hand gently released its grip and set him down onto the beaten path. He spun around to confront his abductor.

Short. Shabby clothing. Small coin purse, concealed by the folds of his cloak. Sword at hip. Red hair. Cross-shaped scar.

"You!" he spluttered, and took a few tripping steps backward.

The swordman's violet eyes widened, but he made no move to attack the boy.

"My name is Kenshin Himura," he said, after a pause, "and if you would allow it, I would like to take you to a nearby clinic. That looks like a pretty bad knife wound."

The boy's eyes narrowed. He was obviously thinking quickly.

"Are you going to report me?"

The man's eyes closed. "Life on the streets is harsh, is it not?" There was a moment of silence in which the thief tensed, determined, no matter how futile, to at least make an effort to escape.

"But if given an opportunity, you would not do something so base as thievery. You did only what you had to survive." Kenshin sighed. "I think I may have a solution that will save you from this. But first, to get your wounds tended."

The boy was silent, but he was no longer poised to run away. "Yahiko Myojin," he offered. "You're not as bad as the rumors say."

The redhead winced. "People change," he replied. "As I'm hoping you'll have a chance to find out."

* * *

Kenshin knocked on the sturdy gate of the Oguni Clinic. "Is anyone home?" he called.

"Ken-nii!" Excited squeals came from inside the house. Two girls dressed in bright colors dashed from the porch and glomped the newcomer. Yahiko's eyes widened, and he looked at the young girls with a mixture of confusion and slight apprehension.

"Ayame-chan," he addressed the elder, "is your grandfather home? I have a friend I would like him to see."

"Friend?" asked Suzume curiously.

"His name is Yahiko-kun. He is injured, so we need to be careful, okay?"

The girls nodded. "Gramps is inside," said Ayame. "I'll go and get him."

She turned and retreated. By the time she returned, Suzume was asking Yahiko a few questions.

"How old are you, Yahiko-kun?"

Yahiko stuttered. "T-ten."

Suzume's eyes widened. "Old! I'm only five!" She held up a hand, showing five fingers and wiggling them excitedly. "Ken-nii, what about you?"

Kenshin laughed good-naturedly. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Ayame smiled innocently. "You can't be older than Gramps. No one's older than Gramps!"

"I heard that!" A grumpy voice sounded. A man dressed in a white smock and gray pants approached the group. Locking eyes with the redhead, he froze.

"Ah, Himura-san, what have you been up to?" the old man's expression was reproving.

"It's not me," said Kenshin, waving his hands emphatically. "Yahiko-kun here needs some bandaging. He's gotten into a little scrape in the marketplace."

"Well then, come into the clinic, the both of you. Not you two," he said to the girls, who had made movements to follow. "You just play in the yard."

Disappointed, the girls mournfully watched the men leave.

* * *

Inside of the clinic, away from peeping eyes, the doctor assessed the damage.

"A few scrapes, abrasions, and bruises. This wound, though, it is serious. It's not fatal, but it is deep. Infection is a concern." He looked at Kenshin and Yahiko from beneath bushy eyebrows.

"I won't ask questions. Can the same be said for you?" He let the weight of his stare fall on Yahiko.

The boy nodded his spiky head, looking curious.

"Right, then."

A faint white light pulsed from Genzai-sensei's palms as he held them over the cut. Miraculously, the wound seemed to knit itself without a scar. Moving on, he healed the minor scrapes and dusted away the bruises.

Yahiko's eyes were bulging. He looked at the old man. At last he seemed to find his tongue. "Thank you."

Genzai gave him an approving smile. "Not to mention it, young man. But be quiet. Caution is the word." He held up a wizened finger to his lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Later, as he was playing with Ayame and Suzume, he saw the two adults on the porch. The swordsman was holding out his purse of coins. The old man was shaking his head. Yahiko strained his ears to hear what he could of their conversation.

"It is not necessary," he said. "All I ask is that you find a good home for him. He seems to be a talented young boy."

The redhead nodded, looking both thankful and thoughtful. "I think I know just the place."

They walked back into town, skirting the main streets and sticking to the less-populated areas. Yahiko was fidgety, afraid of being recognized and detained by the police. The boy was a surly mix of nervousness and hostility that Kenshin worried would prejudice the Oniwanbanshu against accepting him into their fold. He leaned over and whispered in the boy's ear.

"A little background information: the place I am taking you is called the Crescent Moon Inn. It is run by a community of underground omitsu. They are good people," he said gently. "This would be the ideal place for you to have a shot at decent training and an honest life."

The boy froze. He looked ready to bolt again. Kenshin gave him a gentle smile. "Trust me," he said. "It'll work. Just be on your best behavior."

He ushered Yahiko past the front entrance and through the back door leading to the living quarters. Looking around, Yahiko took the time to admire the sturdy wooden beams and polished floors. The smell of food made his mouth water, and he could only pray that Kenshin couldn't hear the insistent noises his stomach was making in response. They didn't get far into the complex when a woman dressed in simple waitress garb met up with them, trailed by a man bearing an armload of freshly laundered sheets.

"Ah, Himura-san, what a surprise! Kaoru-chan would be happy to see you, shall I go call her?" She spared an inquiring glance at the boy by his side.

Yahiko looked at the Kenshin's face. Was it just him, or did the redhead's face look a little redder?

"Ah, yes, it would be nice to see her, but I was actually hoping to speak with Misao-dono-?"

Omasu smiled at him. "If you would both follow me."

She led them to a small room with a table and seated them. The word must have been spread that they were there, for Tae was already bringing a tray bearing tea and sweets. Kenshin relaxed, and Yahiko, after giving him a nervous glance, attempted to do the same. If Kenshin noticed that he didn't get his fair share of sweets, he didn't say anything.

The door slid open and a petit woman bounced in, shocking the boy into choking on his tea. "Himura! It is good to see you. So, is this the boy?"

Behind her, Kaoru followed. She smiled at Kenshin, and slid the door shut. Blue eyes roved over the diminutive and dirty boy in front of them with curiosity and concern.

"Where did you find him, Kenshin?"

The spiky-haired kid turned away with a huff. "I don't need to tell you, ugly."

Her brows instantly creased in an angry glare as she clenched her hands into fists. Sensing an explosion, Tae swiftly moved between her and the boy. For the boy's protection, of course.

Kenshin stood behind Yahiko and a put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"He caused a holdup in the market today, I saw him with my own eyes," Kenshin smiled kindly at the thief. "This child has the gift for magic."

The urchin violently shrugged off the hand on his shoulder. "I'm not a child!" he exploded.

"All right then," Misao amended. "What's your name?"

"Yahiko Myojin."

"Brat."

"Why you-!"

The two disappeared in a storm of dust and a flurry of fists. The sound of breaking china was ignored by the two intent brawlers in the center.

"Well, now that you know his name," said Kenshin, seemingly oblivious to the fight occurring beneath his nose, "he's your new apprentice. Yahiko-kun, I'd like you to meet your new teacher."

The mini-brawl dissipated abruptly. Kaoru unceremoniously dropped Yahiko out of the awkward position she had twisted him into. Both stepped away and eyed each other critically.

"That bratty little bug-eyed thing?"

"That ugly old hag?"

They looked at each other, and the fighting began again in earnest.

* * *

Another chapter completed! I just hope that there will be no errors when I post this, since I'm using this dang Works Processor instead of Microsoft Office. Not a good substitute. I also would like to do some editing on the earlier chapters, since I noticed that errors popped up after I posted them. In addition, I'm sorry if this chapter seems to be disjointed or jumping too much. I was in a hurry to get it out soon since I've been stalling for a week trying to fix it, but no ideas were popping up. If they do, I'll edit this chapter before the next comes out.

Actually, I find it easier to write if I have a good list of music playing while typing, but I've exhausted my playlists. So, if anyone has any good song ideas, let me know! It might even help the next chapter come up sooner. Who knows? Anyways, techno is good, and anything with a fast beat. JPop or KPop is fine. I'm mostly looking for action-y music, if that makes sense. So send me any suggestions that you might think I'd like.

And before I get messages about the next update, I have no idea. Heck, I only have a vague idea of how the plot's going to go. Not to mention the fact that college life really is a pain. I know that this might disappoint many readers and might alienate a few, but I apologize in advance. As a reader, I hate it when there's long periods between updates, but as a writer, I can see why people take such long breaks. Inspiration is a whimsical thing.

Thanks to all those who continue to read. Even more thanks to those who leave reviews!

Jasmine blossom625


	9. Master and Apprentice

Wow, I was looking at my older chapters and noticed that the formatting for the breaks have disappeared. I'm positive I put them in, but they're not there. So, I've edited them. I don't think I've changed much otherwise, so that's that.

Once again, apologies for the wait for the next chapter. I was going to post this before my Spring Break, but it was shorter than the last chapter, and I guess I didn't really want that. So, in the interest of having a longer story, I added a bit more from later pieces. Sorry if it comes off as a little choppy. Be prepared for a long, drawn-out, overdue explanation for mage theory next chapter though. After that, I think the story's going to pick up the pace (cue sounds of "about time!").

A special thanks to HyperFoxChild, who took the time to list a great number of songs! In gratitude, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter nine is up!

* * *

"**No.**"

The slight adolescent trailed after him, anger mounting steadily in his violet gaze. Annoyed, Hiko Seijuro stopped at the edge of the cliff. The gargantuan contraption that passed as a cape shielded him from the splash and spray of the nearby waterfall. His apprentice stopped behind him as well, legs apart and stance steady, hands tightly fisted at his sides. Again, the brat opened his mouth.

"The philosophy of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is that a practitioner must protect those around him. How does staying cooped up on this stupid mountain fulfill that pledge?"

"You should be thinking about your training, not worrying about outside affairs."

"But right now, a lot of people are being dragged into the fighting and getting killed!"

Kenshin was panting with the fury of his emotions, his eyes bright and crimson brows stubbornly furrowed. "The whole idea of the Hiten Mitsurugi school is to protect people from the suffering of the ages! If I can't use my sword now, then when can I?"

The intimidating man looked down scornfully at the short adolescent before him. "You're a fourteen year-old sorry excuse for a stupid pupil. Your rashness and lack of understanding will lead you down a path that, if you are lucky, you will live to regret."

His temper was rising at the man's antipathy and lack of understanding. It finally reached its peak at the heaps of insult and abuse.

"_Shishou!_"

Hiko Seijuro stood, firm and unyielding as a mountain. "If you insist on going," he said, "defeat me now and go."

The blow to his head from the boy's sheathed sword sent him reeling. The speed was admirable, the technique flawless. For a moment, the master was stunned.

"You hit me! You really _hit_ me!"

"_Because you don't understand!_"

"_You're_ the one who doesn't understand!" Hiko Seijuro's aura was overwhelming. The winds whipped abrasively against the waterfall scenery and caused their clothing to flap like flags in a tempest. The heavy cloak that rested against his shoulders billowed around him, adding to the man's already daunting size. He loomed over the redheaded boy, who stood his ground, gripping his sheathed sword with white knuckles. "Because the Hiten Mitsurugi school is the strongest, whichever side we join will surely be the victor!"

But the boy held fast, defiantly stubborn with a will of iron. His eyes glowed fiercely with determination and the fervor of his beliefs, unshakable and untainted.

"People are suffering in misery! I can't leave things as they are, no matter what the reason!"

* * *

He was fourteen when he turned his back on his mentor and their peaceful, solitary existence on that isolated mountain. Fourteen when he made his first kill, three short months after he had joined the Ishin Shishi.

In the years during the Revolution, he had fought on the side of the patriots to dethrone the inept leadership in power. Halfway through, he realized the seemingly ineffectiveness of his efforts: seeing how the cascade of black letters never seemed to end, how the scent of ash and smoke permeated his surroundings, and how the blood seemed harder to scrub clean. But he continued to fight, hoping that by doing so, he could rid the old dynasty and bring about a new era of peace.

He fought against many formidable opponents in his attempt to bring a new peace to the country of Helliron. It was during this time he had earned the title Battousai. He was lethal in combat, both magical and physical. It was said he danced through the heavens with the speed of the wind. It was said that he was a red-haired demon whose deadly amber eyes reflected the flames of hell. It was said he made the sky rain blood.

The sight of his fiery silhouette was enough to make the bravest of squadrons quiver with fear. People were scared to be caught after dark in the alleyways, expecting a swift and silent death by his sword. Remembering this brought him no pride of his lethal skill; it only made Kenshin weary and sick at heart.

He had sacrificed his humanity and identity for the cause of peace. Yet the hypocrisy remained: although he fought for a future of peace, by the chaos he caused, lives were being ruined. There were some that might never find peace. Before he left, however, he saw it his responsibility to at least ensure the enthroning of the new king, if only to see the corrupt one off. The Battle of Toba-Fushimi marked the turning-point of the war, and Kenshin's final battle.

Tired, sickened, and disillusioned, he went before his liege and formally announced his intentions to leave, and was given full pardon by his superiors and a modest sum of money. Since his true identity was a closely-guarded secret, he was able to somewhat blend into civilian life, aided by his continual wanderings and the precaution of not spending too much time in one place. His wanderings were his way of distancing himself from the atrocities that had been the war. Although he couldn't control time, he could at least put some distance between himself and those who knew him for what he was during the Revolution. He avoided the capital at all costs. Somewhat running from his past? The redhead sighed, rubbing a loose fist over his tired eyes. His master had been right, he was an idiot.

Sometimes, when he would lie out under the stars, he would wonder how everything had come to this. What would have happened if he had stuck around for the very end of the Revolution and seen it through to its conclusion? Would it have made a difference? Would he have been able to stand the madness any longer? Then he would be flooded of memories of burning buildings, of the nauseating splatter of blood, of the metallic screech of blades, and he'd wake up, drenched in a cold sweat, panting for breath.

He had escaped the Revolution with his life and his sanity intact. There were many who couldn't say the same thing. And then the Civil War that wracked Helliron in the years following….

It was enough. He had had enough. Despite attempts to unearth the identity and location of Battousai, nothing could be found. Those who knew the secret were either dead or in no condition to provide the information. However, the legendary manslayer was too skilled to have been quietly disposed of. He was still out there, and some were determined to find him.

He was not the only one who was sought. During his travels, he had heard of the hunt of the Mibu Wolves, the destruction of the Priests of Earth, the obliteration of the Summoners Court, and other schools of higher magicks.

But perhaps the most devastating blow was the termination of the Oniwabanshu, the elite network of ninjas that crisscrossed the country. It had been one of the last bastions to fall under King Shishio's relentless and ruthless bombardment. Having come to an understanding with a few of the members of the upper echelon, he was granted his privacy, which in his mind, was a huge boon. While he lived out his life as peacefully and unassumingly as possible, someone may have died to keep that knowledge secret. They were an honorable group, and an ember of rage smoldered deep within him for their demise.

To discover that a small branch had survived the slaughter and remained alive in this small town of Terretini brought a fierce smile to his face. No matter her appearance, Misao Makimachi was indeed a survivor and a quick-witted individual to have maintained their underground organization.

To think of those still living was a reminder of the ones who were dead. There were several men whom he could respect, and to imagine them wiped out in order to usher in this new peace was something he couldn't accept. This peace was a false one. Although there was relative calm, all who opposed the king were persecuted. Mages were distrusted and hated by the country folk, and in cities, they were tolerated only if they bore Shishio's seal. But even then, they were feared, and with good reason. Was peace for the majority worth the lives of the minority? One side of him replied with a passionate no, but the part of him most scarred by the war was too drained to care.

Now he was just Kenshin Himura, the wanderer. No longer Battousai, the hitokiri. But he kept his sword, the very same blade he had used throughout the Revolution. It kept him safe in these turbulent times, and whenever the situation called for it, it protected the innocent. He kept a stranglehold on his mage powers for good reason, but every once in a while, when he was sure of privacy, he practiced so that his skills would not go rusty, or so the fires that burned inside wouldn't cause him to feel like he was going to combust. Then and only then was he free to surrender to the inferno that smoldered within him.

Along the way, he did odd jobs and helped those whom he could, as a sort of atonement for the violence that he had caused during the war. Since he had no attachments and no serious plans for the future, he was aimlessly wandering, as long as it kept him under the radar of the government.

It wasn't a bad life. His twenty-eighth year found him alive and well. He took simple pleasures in life like a warm cup of tea and sleeping underneath the stars. But now that he met her, he knew things wouldn't be the same. He knew Kaoru was trouble, the kind he had been avoiding for years since his abandonment of the Revolution. As a mage seeking refuge within a branch of the supposedly extinct Oniwabanshu, Kaoru was most likely a criminal wanted by the throne. He'd have to ask her more specifically about that later. He smiled. He was curious to learn more about her, anyhow.

Sipping sweet iced tea with Kuro in silent camaraderie, he watched the two training in the courtyard. Yahiko was holding a shinai with both hands as Kaoru corrected his stance with a practiced eye. She was wearing navy hakama and a white gi, and if he didn't blink, he could sometimes see the bandages that bound her chest through the v-shaped neckline of her shirt.

Staring at her a bit longer than would be polite, Kenshin couldn't think of anything wrong with his life at that moment.

* * *

All in all, it was a good arrangement. At the Crescent Moon Inn, the boy with mage powers could be watched and trained. He could live a life that was honorable and infinitely better than what he could have found on the streets. The inn had another set of capable hands. And Kaoru had a student again.

_Then why all the fuss? _sighed Okon for the umpteenth time as she walked past the open shoji and heard the now-familiar sounds of raised voices.

"No, not like that! If you grip the handle like that, your hold won't be sufficient enough to keep your sword in your own hands when you cross blades with an opponent."

Fuming, the boy changed his grip to match the way Kaoru held her own practice sword.

"That's better. Now, I want to see you repeat the hundred swings, and make sure your grip doesn't slip!"

"Repeat the hundred swings?" he said incredulously. "But I just did that!"

She looked at him sternly. "It wasn't enough to ingrain the proper way to hold the sword when delivering a downwards swing," she said. "One hundred swings. If it's sloppy, it doesn't count."

With that sense of finality, she grabbed a towel and headed off in the direction of the dojo.

He threw his arms up in the air, yelling insults after her retreating form. She continued on, seemingly oblivious to the creative invective that followed her.

Kenshin, approaching from the inn, walked towards Yahiko. The swordsman had put aside his travel clothes and cloak, as the weather had become warmer with the approach of summer, and was more comfortably attired in a red gi and white hakama, courtesy of Shiro. His own magenta gi wasn't much of an embarrassment, but now that he spent more time in the company of others, he decided he had to make some small allowances as far as his appearance was concerned. And he guessed the gift was a subtle and tactful hint from all of the omnitsu. But, if he were to be honest, the giggles in the marketplace were starting to grate on his nerves.

Still spewing profanities, the newest addition to the inn grabbed the wooden sword and began to slice the air in a controlled chop.

"So, how go the lessons?" _Maybe I shouldn't have asked,_ he winced. He had heard the youth spouting off. Yahiko's glare focused on him.

"Ugly's being unreasonable," he fumed, swinging his shinai down once more.

Shaking his head, Kenshin leaned against the tree that sheltered the young boy's training grounds. He looked up into the dense leaves and crisscrossing branches that blocked the harsh rays of the midday sun.

"Kaoru is an admirable teacher, full of patience and kindness. You might not see it that way-" he said quickly, before Yahiko could begin a full-blown tirade. "—but just wait a while. And at least try to meet her halfway."

The boy paused in his swings, dropping the stick of wood and kicked at the ground mulishly. "Hey, Kenshin, why couldn't you be the one to teach me?" his expression was curious and expectant. "If I studied Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu, I'd be unstoppable!"

He continued with boyish enthusiasm. "I mean, with skills like yours, your master must have been amazing!"

The redhead's face slackened as he recalled memories of training under the master of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu. "Not as a teacher, he wasn't, and I'm positive he'd be a terrible example. It is one thing to practice swordsmanship, an entirely different thing to teach it. I don't think I'd be a good instructor, that I do not."

Yahiko looked at his blank eyes, bemused by his deadpan expression. "But I want to be strong too."

Kenshin had to smile at the young boy's ambition and naïveté. He shook his head, smiling. "Study Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu and become strong that way. Kaoru-sensei is much stronger than you give her credit for."

He picked up the shinai that the boy in training had dropped and held it out to him, hilt first.

"You have to start at the very beginning. Now practice your swings."

Yahiko snorted. "That's what Ugly said."

Kenshin shook his head, almost appalled at how disrespectful the young boy was being. "It's good advice and she's quite correct," he said, his tone just shy of being sharp. He understood Kaoru's initial impulse to beat some manners into this kid. Sighing, and praying for patience, Kenshin took a deep breath. He decided on a different approach.

"Hey Yahiko," he started conspiratorially.

"Yeah?" The spiky-haired youth had taken up the shinai and had begun his swings once more. The swordsman in him felt bad to interrupt the beginnings of what looked to be a promising performance, but as a former apprentice, Kenshin also thought it was important that the boy learn to respect his master.

"Have you ever seen Kaoru-sensei in the dojo?"

"Yeah," he grunted, bringing the wooden instrument in a vertical chop. "All she ever does is meditate. It's pretty boring."

Internally, Kenshin agreed, but since it wouldn't be beneficial to say so aloud, he merely smiled.

"Well, I think you're in luck today," he said jovially, pushing the boy lightly at the shoulders, steering him towards the dojo. "She should be doing her kata by now."

Stepping onto the porch silently, they walked to the back entrance, where the sliding door had been left open to allow the cool breezes in. Cautiously, almost comically, two heads peeped around the corner to see what lie within.

Clutching her katana, Kaoru whirled through her kata with the fluid grace of water. Her ponytail flicked around her as she spun and lunged. Even to his untrained eyes, Yahiko beheld the dance of a master. Behind him, Yahiko heard Kenshin swallow.

She brought the sword up vertically in front of her face, as she took a centering breath. She let it out slowly, and suddenly she was surrounded by orbs of water, hanging suspended in the air. They shot off in random directions. Yahiko was curious as to what purpose they'd serve, and nudged Kenshin.

"Targets," he breathed.

Targets they were, and they dispersed into droplets and rained on the floor once sliced through. It was amazing, thought Yahiko as Kaoru dashed across the wooden floors, that she didn't slip once on the puddles of water that remained on the boards.

"Uh-oh," he heard the voice above him mutter.

Too late to see the trouble, he remained and watched as one of the water orbs in sight of the open door was the next target to be eliminated. Slicing it, Kaoru had only to look up to see just who had decided to sneak a peek on her private practice.

Eyes slightly widening in surprise to see her new apprentice alone at the dojo entrance, she allowed the water orbs to dissipate into mist and fade away.

"So," she said slowly, eyes fixed on his wide brown eyes. "I assign you a hundred swings, and already I find you shirking off."

He looked confusedly around for Kenshin, fully intending to proclaim his innocence and blame the redhead. When he saw nothing once, he checked again, feeling foolish. Then, his brows contracted. The wanderer made a split for it! Some fearless manslayer!

Unfortunately for him, the hag had _not_ disappeared and stood with arms crossed.

He sighed in frustration at being duped. But he was still curious.

"When did you start your training?" he asked impulsively.

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. Looking at him curiously, she moved to sit against the wall, gesturing for him to join her.

He did, with surprisingly good graces, and she smiled as she remembered herself when she was his age.

"My formal training began when I was four years old," she said, while picking at the sleeves of her training outfit. "My father owned a dojo in the City, and our family style has been practiced for generations. After he died, I became the master of the dojo. I think that was when I turned sixteen," she mused.

"Tell me more about your school," he urged.

Not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, she grabbed upon the opportunity to develop rapport with her new student.

"Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu is a swordstyle that was created by my ancestors," she said. "It has been passed down through the family for generations, from father to son. It was unusual for my father to have trained his daughter," she mused, "but he would entrust the dojo to no one else. People insisted that he remarry after my mother died to produce a male heir. But, he was stubborn."

"He also oversaw my mage-training as well," she continued. "He did the best he could, but his magic was strictly limited to the Earth element. Thankfully, he had a close friend who helped hone my natural gifts for water. Back then, it was easier to find senior mages willing to take on apprentices. It's not like it is today, where anyone with the slightest hint of the gift is feared and persecuted."

"Your father…. What happened to him?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "He was drafted into the civil war a year after it started. Eight months later, I received a letter confirming his death signed by his commander and his ashes in an urn. According to his final will, he left me everything, which included the dojo and our house."

"It was hard to be by myself for the first few years," she said quietly. "My students knew me from before and respected my abilities. But as time wore on, their friends ridiculed them from learning swordplay from a woman. I was down to ten dedicated students, until a rumor was started that I was a mage. At least, I believe it was a rumor," she said with a frown. "I was always meticulously careful when it came to honing my magic. A couple of mage dogs came sniffing around. Well, anyways, no one was left after that. I guess the trackers might have detected an aura or trace amounts of lingering magic, for a few days later, I received a letter from Shishio's court of mages. I said no, but I was out of there before anyone could take me in. Luckily, I'm good friends with Misao here, and I think I'll be staying here for quite some time," she finished with a half-smile.

Yahiko was studying his fingers, curled into fists in his lap. He turned to look at her for a moment, then went back to inspecting the faint scratches visible against his tanned skin.

"My father fought in the Revolution on the side of the patriots. He survived and was drafted for the civil war as well. He was an honorable man and didn't shirk his duty. He said that his country needed him, so he left. He was a mage," he said offhandedly, "and he was a very skilled swordsman. Mom always said—"

The words seemed to have caught in his throat. He tried again.

"Must have been around seven years old or so when I ran out of the capital. Someone had called me a mage. Next thing I knew, there were soldiers chasing me. I ran out of the city and found a group of peddlers returning home from selling their produce. I helped out where I could, but they didn't need another mouth to feed. So they set me off on the streets of the next village. No one really seemed to have any room for another kid." He kicked his leg out restlessly. "I've been hopping around from town to town. Kenshin grabbed me out from the marketplace. There were policemen who were trying to arrest me after I had used magic to escape being caught stealing."

Kaoru gave him an understanding smile. "Mages have had it rough, no doubt about that. You just did what you could to survive. You may be too young to remember the times when mages were at least tolerated."

He frowned. "Not really. I mean, yes, I don't really remember."

"It wasn't until after Shishio's ascension that mages were hunted, but they were discriminated against. The majority of people had had enough from the atrocities of the civil war, and mages were feared because of their capability for destructive power. It was during the civil war that mages were exploited the most. Each side was eager to get as many mages on their side as possible. That was the reason that my father was drafted in the first place. And when the two sides came to an end, no one wanted to have mages around anymore. What had been bad before had only gotten worse."

Kaoru turned to face the boy beside her and gave him a scrutinizing look.

"How old are you, Yahiko?"

"Ten. What about you?"

"It's rude to ask a woman her age you know," she teased, and smiled at his grumblings. "Alright. Here's a hint for you: I've got thirteen years on you. You can do simple math, can't you?"

He scowled at her, and she merely laughed, ruffling his hair playfully, which he found that he really didn't mind. Since no one else was here to see this affront to his dignity, he allowed her fingers to comb through his hair, straightening the bangs she had just tousled.

But maybe it was good because at least this way, there wouldn't be any witnesses to make fun of him for this.

He took a deep breath and stood in front of Kaoru. Silently he kneeled down and bowed.

"Sensei," he said, without a trace of belligerence or mockery. From his humble position, he conveyed his admiration of her skills, respect for her discipline, and his desire to learn.

He heard a soft outlet of breath, and had he looked up, he would have seen a soft smile overtake Kaoru's face.

"Get up, and let's see those one hundred swings. From the beginning."

Obediently, he slid into position and began to count his swings. A slight smile stretched across his face as his new master joined him.

* * *

"That's enough for today."

Yahiko was spent, but he had the pride to remain upright. His breath was heavy and labored as he fought to bring it back to a more regular rhythm.

"You are progressing rather rapidly," Kaoru praised him.

The boy's chest puffed with pride. She could just imagine him strutting around the inn. _Can't have that, now can we?_

"You're getting less bruises with each practice," she added. The master of the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu nearly smirked when she saw the cocky grin slip sideways off his face. "You might want to see Omasu-san and ask her to take care of those for you."

Scoffing, the boy shouldered his practice sword and returned it to the rack. Kaoru caught him on the way out.

"Really though," she said with a smile, "you have a natural talent with the sword. You'll make your parents proud."

Yahiko hmphed as she ruffled his sweaty bangs. Dodging roughly to the side, he dropped and swiped up a towel off the floor and threw it in her face.

"Careful Ugly, or I'll think you're starting to get fond of me!"

The towel slid off revealing Kaoru steaming from the ears. "Brat! Go finish your chores, and I expect to see you right after lunch!"

Cackling, Yahiko dashed out of the dojo towards the kitchens, narrowly avoiding the employees who were now used to his comings and goings, merely noting his presence with amused resignation.

He worked out in the restaurant section of the inn. He proved himself to be a capable worker and was entrusted with work in the kitchens. When he had learned that Kaoru wasn't allowed anywhere near the food, he gloated. He never let her hear the end of it. Sure, he couldn't cook either, but at least he had bragging rights. Even better, he had a refuge when the hag went on a rampage.

He only had to be careful not to anger Sae, or else he'd find himself waiting on tables with his hair in bows. He didn't believe she'd follow through on that threat, but the woman was as bad as her word. When the Weasel had laid eyes on him, she dropped a tray of empty dishes and howled with laughter. He scowled, a dark frown on his face. He'd get her back. He would. His pride as a swordsman demanded it.

His task today was to clean out the storage rooms. It was easy enough, and he liked the peace away from the bustle of cooks and servers. Working here was definitely an improvement from the streets. Not only did he have his own room, complete with a soft bed and other comforts that he had long been without, but also he received a small allowance. He wasn't quite sure what he'd use it for, so he had been squirreling away his savings.

He walked into a storage room, where they kept the cleaning supplies. Spotting a bucket that would suit his purposes, he set down the broom he had been using against the doorframe, and picked it up. Walking back out of the room, he passed the back entrance, briefly enjoying a stray summer breeze. Reluctantly, he trudged on until he reached his destination.

He set the bucket beneath the spigot in the wall, waiting restlessly for the water to reach an inch or so below the brim. Hefting it up, he carried it back to the door, and set it on a crate. Turning around, he went back for his broom and began to sweep.

His life had definitely taken a turn for the better. Kaoru was a good teacher, he admitted to himself grudgingly. She was knowledgeable and skilled, both in magecraft and with a blade. However, they had yet to begin on the magic aspect of his training. He supposed it was for the best. The laps she had him running around the dojo to build up his stamina did tire him out, as much as he was loath to admit.

He heard off-key humming, so he quickly dropped the broom and scampered up on top of the crates, carefully pulling up the bucket brimming with cold water and waited eagerly, hands clenched tightly, shaking with anticipation.

The splash was a direct hit, and the shriek was music to his ears. Not to others, though. He swore his ears would ring for hours, but it was worth it.

"Weird," he said with a glint in his eye, "I didn't think that would work." He looked at her in mock-innocence. "Are you really a ninja?"

"YOU BRAT! _When I get my hands on you-!_"

Yahiko: one, Weasel: zero.

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I didn't want to ruin the chapter by putting this at the very beginning and causing spoilers, but this is _very_ important. In this story, there are two important wars that are fought: the Revolution, where Kenshin fights to dethrone the inept leadership, and the Civil War, which Kenshin does NOT fight in, where Shishio emerges as the new emperor, crushing all opposing him to do so. Kenshin has NOT taken a non-killing vow, and thus has never changed swords. He still wields a katana.

Although there may be readers who would prefer me to stick with cannon, it's pretty much impossible, seeing as I do have a great deal of violence already written. And if Kaoru's already killed a bunch of people, you can bet money that Kenshin's killed more. So, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no peaceful rurouni for the time being. But you do get a kickass swordsman, so I think that's adequate consolation!

I hate making you all wait so long in between posts, and I'm tired of making excuses, so the next time I'm writing a story (right now, now that I remember) I'm actually going to have the plot outlined _before_ I start the story.

Additionally, for those interested, if any of the dialogue seems somewhat familiar, they were obtained from the mangafox translated version of Rurouni Kenshin, volume 10, chapter 84. Here's a little advice: take a break from fanfiction and read the real thing. It's been a few years since I've reread the volumes I don't already have, and it was like looking at the art for the very first time again. I'm still shocked at how beautiful it is.

So thanks to those who are still sticking with me. Until next chapter!

Jasmine blossom625


	10. Lessons and Revelations

So, many months passed, and in the interim, I did other things. But finally I got my stuff together and tried to fit these pieces into a decent chapter. I'll admit, it was difficult to fill the gaps I have in the plot, since I started this story with _no_ idea where it was going. I've had fragments of this completed in January of last year, if not earlier, but I could not for the life of me get it to connect. And since the story is supposed to pick up soon, I still have a lot of important stuff to cover before I can delve into more action. But at least it's a start. Apologies again. I didn't want whoever is reading this story to go for an entire two years for another update, as it really disappoints me when other authors do it. So to celebrate my two-year hiatus, here's an update!

For all of those who have reviewed this story in the past, or even put it on story alert, I thank you for putting up with such infrequent updates. Let's just get to the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: Lessons and Revelations

It became routine for her to go shopping for groceries. What was also understood was that Kenshin accompanied her. Sae and Tae had no objections, writing down more and more purchases that kept the two of them in the market from the sun's zenith to the cooler early evening hours. When Kaoru tried to point out that they would be weighed down, she was told in no subtle terms to get the wanderer-turned-housemaid to do it for her and to quit whining.

"Something tells me he wouldn't mind, honey," chortled Tae as she propelled Kaoru towards the open gate, where Kenshin stood waiting for her and looked up once she approached. He never outright complimented Kaoru on her appearance, but the twinkle in his eye said more than words in her book.

"I'll have her back in a few hours," he called out, placing one hand familiarly on her shoulder.

"You two have fun!" shouted the matronly woman, waving them away cheerfully. Taking offense at the implication, Kaoru would have made her displeasure known had Kenshin not taken hold of her other shoulder and steered her calmly towards the street. As it was, she was sure the thunderous expression on her face spoke volumes.

Ever since that stint in the dojo, he had dropped all pretenses of being just a friendly face in the neighborhood. He had requested (and been granted!) admittance into the Crescent Moon Inn, living only a hallway down from Kaoru.

Within a week the ladies were delighted with him. No, _enamored. _He did the laundry, he cleaned, and gods above, he _cooked_.

Not only was the fire-mage being treated as a placid pack animal, but she found herself spending so much time in his presence, even more so that he had taken up residence in the Crescent Moon Inn. This wasn't a bad thing necessarily, as there was always the comforting buffer of friends, but out here they were _alone,_ for heaven's sake. Oh, he never pushed any boundaries, but she couldn't tell exactly where they stood now. There was no doubt left in her mind that they were most assuredly friends at the very least, not after _that_ little interlude in the dojo, but he seemed to be waiting for her to make the next step. Even loaded with groceries as he usually was, she remained the focus of his unflagging attention. Unnerved, she had tried to recruit her apprentice only to hear that Omasu was working him to the bone – at least, that was what she claimed. Beleaguered, she had fallen to pleading that she was falling behind in her other chores, but that plan too had collapsed when Okon happily picked up the slack. Kaoru could take a hint, and the ones broadcasted by her hosts were in no means ambiguous or subtle. In fact, it almost surprised her that none of them had out-and-out asked her how their relationship, if she were to deem it as such, was progressing.

But as such, it posed a bit of a quandary.

His presence was unnerving. She just didn't _understand _the man. One minute he would be civil and friendly, and the next _passionate;_ his eyes burning with a promise she wasn't quite sure she was ready to figure out. She never had to deal with any serious relationships back at home; no, the young men were never a problem. They were dispelled easily enough, with a few smart retorts and maybe a few punches. Bruised egos were enough to keep them from inquiring about her single status. But for the first time, someone seemed willing in getting to _know_ her and interested in taking on a long-term relationship. And that's what had her scared. She was thrust out of her element and felt awkward and unsure of herself. And to make matters worse, she couldn't force herself to bring a stop to his little caresses or heated glances. No, she was not naïve, she knew what _those looks_ meant. And she hated the fact that it never failed to send shivers up her spine.

Kaoru Kamiya was in a crisis.

0-0-0-0-0-0

If there was one reason to be grateful to Yahiko, it was that it provided a safe topic of discussion when alone with Kenshin. As the one who had originally found the boy, Kenshin had an interest in his well-being, and Yahiko looked to him as a role model. As his mentor, Kaoru was the one who knew his progress the best.

Also, it was a good way to vent.

To be fair, he was a good student. If she were in a generous mood, she would even venture to say a gifted one. She would use the word more freely if he would shut up and listen more often, but no one was perfect, she conceded. Though she taught him swordsmanship and magecraft, she knew that his studies in other areas were far from stellar. Under her urging, Sae, Shiro, and the others had taken the boy under their wings. They too had taken a parental shine to Yahiko, and Kaoru could see nothing but good coming from this. There were some things that the others were better at teaching, and she knew that Yahiko would begin to resent her if he was shackled to her all day in lessons. And as Sae was fond of pointing out, there was no way he was going to learn how to cook rice by watching her attempts. So thankfully he was out of her hair long enough to keep her sanity intact. But it didn't stop her from complaining about him.

"But for heaven's sake, you would have thought he'd learn some respect or at least keep a civil tongue in his head!" Kaoru nearly stamped her foot for emphasis.

"Maybe the multiple blows you give him every day have given him some brain damage. You might want to cut back on the torture."

Kenshin laughingly dodged the flying fist aimed for the side of his head.

"_You_ might want to be more careful, or else you'll end up like him!" Kaoru fumed, annoyed that she couldn't really hit him properly, as he still was carrying the majority of their purchases.

"Misao is worse than you when she's upset," her companion nodded sagely. "I saw what she did to Yahiko the other day after he dumped a bucket of water on her. At least bruises and bumps are only temporary. And I'll take that," he said, smoothly insinuating himself between her and the booth, accepting the packaged fish. The way that man _moved_…. She quickly looked for something to distract herself before her face started to flush from more than just embarrassment.

She saw the fishmonger give Kenshin a knowing grin, and saw the swordsman smile sunnily in response.

Even the shopkeepers were starting to notice something.

She admitted to herself a while ago that she was strongly attracted to his distinctive looks: the long, deep red locks and his curiously colored violet eyes that held a hint of amber at times. But she had never been one to settle solely for appearance alone.

They were both beginning to open up, though she had a nagging sensation that he was leaving something out. If she was right, then she could always wait it out. If she was wrong, then she could just chalk it up as another case of her paranoia getting to her. He was a gentleman, sometimes a bit too much so. She swore that, given the chance, he'd let her walk all over him without so much as a complaint. But there was that attentiveness and self-assurance that was so typically _male_ that she knew, beneath that playfully compliant demeanor was a swordsman confident in himself and his abilities. In addition, he had a sense of humor, which he was sure to impress how it did _not _come from his swords master.

The man of her scrutiny scrunched up his face as he considered the position of the sun. "We still have a little time left over before we're expected back in the kitchens. Did you want to look at kimono?"

Okay, now that's just not _fair._

They stopped at the store, and Kenshin consented to stay outside and watch their groceries. He told her to take her time with a fond smile.

Giving into temptation, she pecked him on the cheek and skipped into the store.

* * *

When Misao had privately extended the invitation for him to stay at the inn, he had jumped at the opportunity. He hoped he hadn't done so literally, but what was done was done. Besides the obvious allure of Kaoru, it was also easier on his wallet, for which he was decidedly thankful. Now there was something to do for him, whether it be laundry (the other inn-women and hired hands giggled at him, but grew used to his cheery presence) or observe the young Yahiko at practice. There was something comforting about the physical labor and use of his hands as he helped Shiro and Kuro about the inn, and the glimpses of Kaoru as she flitted from task to task, or charging after Yahiko with furious eyes. Everyone was welcoming of him, and especially the members of the Oniwabanshu, which was all the more surprising as they knew him for who he truly was.

It had struck him hard, the realization that the companionship of others had filled a hole in him that he hadn't realized had been so gapingly empty. What had started off as an interest in a single woman had found him a family of sorts, one he would greet every morning and bid good night to every evening.

He woke up in the mornings to a feeling of contentment and wondered if this was what it felt like to be home. As far as he could recall, in the last eleven years of wandering, this was the first time he felt at peace, with no pressing urge to wander. He simply was. And he supposed his sense of fulfillment stemmed from Kaoru's presence in his life.

And there it was. Kenshin knew he had attractions to the fiery kenjutsu instructor, and the former wanderer was ready to acknowledge just how deep those feelings ran.

He had begun to make movements forward in their relationship, but the biggest hurdle he had yet to vault was the issue of his past. Despite Misao's earlier urging, he had not told Kaoru of his identity as Battousai. In the back of his mind, he was hopeful that she would come to the conclusion herself and spare him the need to relive those years, but then he shuddered to think what would happen if she were to shun him. Having realized just how much she meant to him didn't make the thought of losing her easy to swallow.

Again, Misao's words of encouragement gave him heart. He acknowledged it was better to be done sooner than later, but here, out in the sun surrounded by passerby and lightly flirting with the object of his affections was not the best time nor place to hold such a serious discussion.

Chuckling, he allowed her to hold the door open for him as he set the purchases down in the kitchen, acknowledging a staff member's harried thanks as she helped pack them away.

* * *

The days seemed to pass peacefully now, instead of wearing him down with tedium. The simple tasks that kept him busy required work, but it was good, purposeful work. In addition, he had enough time on his hands where he would rest and read in the warm sunshine on the porch. However today's plans had been somewhat interrupted.

Yahiko had given him a heads-up that he would be late for his lessons with Kaoru as he ran out after a hurried lunch. The young boy had all but begged for assistance to cover for his lapse, and Kenshin was immediately transported back to the days when he was left alone with an introverted alcoholic of a master. Sympathies quickly invoked, the only question was how to go about distracting Kaoru. It wasn't his own fault if he took to his task too enthusiastically.

"Have you no sense of privacy? We're in a _hallway,_" Kaoru hissed, twisting away to retain some form of propriety.

Undeterred, he caught up and hugged her from behind, one hand on her shoulder, the other arm loosely curling around her chest to meet it. "Would you rather we continue this in another room? Yours? Or maybe mine?"

"Go away! I've got a lesson to get started, and you're deliberately keeping me busy!"

He hummed, partially in acknowledgement, and continued to nuzzle her hair while playing the part to the hilt. "What if I'm getting jealous from all the time you spend with him and not with me?" He knew she wouldn't be able to see his smile, so he kept his tone petulant. He tugged at a lock of black hair playfully and twirled it around his index finger.

Kaoru looked at him disbelievingly. "You can't possibly be serious. You're the one who told me to train the stubborn bug-eyed brat—"

"—Who has no idea how lucky he is," he finished for her. He moved in closer to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. Kaoru hesitatingly turned her head into the kiss and looked at him from the corner of her eye and saw his smile turn mischievous.

His eyes glinted amber, and she _knew_ he was preparing to court her wrath.

Voice low, he pressed forward into her back and whispered in her ear, "You know, you're welcome to give me a one-on-one lesson anytime you want—"

With swift justice, Kaoru drove her elbow back into his gut and pounded him into the ground for good measure before stalking to where Yahiko waited.

Face pressed into the floor, the redhead sighed and hoped that he had given Yahiko enough time. Heavens knew he didn't get enough.

* * *

Sliding the door closed behind her, Kaoru walked a few paces away from it and then rested her head against the wall. She shut her eyes and tried to get rid of the sensations that snaked through her as she recalled just how warm Kenshin's breath was on her ear, just how familiarly close he had stood behind her, and how suggestive his voice could get.

She couldn't keep her apprentice waiting any longer. Hastily grabbing a quill, inkpot, and a few rolls of parchment (better to have too much than not enough, she thought), she left the storage room, checked both ways, and tilted out the room as quickly as possible.

The brat better not say anything if he knew what was good for him.

0-0-0-0

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kaoru said in a rush, and something in her stomping gait and sparking eyes told Yahiko not to press her for any details. He had managed to get here with time to spare, and had even begun to wonder what it was that the redheaded swordsman had in mind that had worked so well. Yahiko knew that he was clever and resourceful, and there was no one better to ask for help than Battosai. He briefly considered how deeply he had begun to trust the man, but brushed it off to think about later. He jumped up to take the supplies from Kaoru, and not just because he was being considerate. A few weeks in and he had learned the hard way that his master tended to throw things with the intent to injure when upset. And her aim was scary accurate. He had the occasional bump to prove it.

He set the materials on the table, eagerly adopting a criss-crossed seating position on the floor. His heart sank when the only supplies he saw were writing utensils. He eyed them with distaste. While he had managed to pick up on a bit of reading and writing – actually quite an accomplishment for one accustomed to life on the streets – when the members of the Oniwabanshu found out, each had taken it upon themselves to give him a decent education. He, Yahiko Myojin, whose possessions were once limited to only the clothes on his back, now had a small shelf lined with books. And as eager as he was to learn about this new world of words, there were only so many hours he could spend under Shiro's tutelage without getting bored. The last thing he wanted was another hour of scribbling characters and scrubbing off ink stains.

So it was with impatience that he regarded his new master and opened his mouth to complain. Just because he respected her as a teacher didn't mean he couldn't still voice his opinions.

"More writing? When will I get to start the _real_ stuff?"

Her eyebrow twitched, but her hands were mercifully empty. "You're a _beginner!_ A _novice!_ Have you ever heard of the saying 'Patience is a virtue'? Geez..."

She mumbled under her breath, and selected a sheet of paper and writing utensils. She spread these out on the surface of the table, and began preparing the ink while she talked.

"We'll start off with Theory. You need a solid base and a good background knowledge of the workings to understand, and subsequently work, magic."

Yahiko continued to look a little put-off, but at least he was quiet.

"Magic is composed of the four elements that make up our world: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. Together, these elements make up the White magic, or what our mages use for Healing."

She drew a circle and in the center, she drew another, smaller circle and wrote inside of it "White". Wetting the brush once more, she drew four lines radiating from the central circle, dividing the area into four equal regions. She labeled the four quarters accordingly.

Kaoru, careful of the drying ink, traced her finger in the air above the inner circle. "When these four elements are in balance, the purest essence of magic is created, and this is the force that healing mages use. The power of Water to cleanse and soothe, the power of Fire to rekindle the soul, the clarity and freshness of Air, and the healing nature of the Earth."

Yahiko's eyes were riveted on Kaoru's simple drawing. Curious, he asked her a question.

"What happens when the elements are out of balance?"

Kaoru smiled, seeing his thoughts follow the progression of the lesson neatly.

"When the elements are out of balance, we arrive at our standard divisions of magic. Those are the spells and summons of each of the elements. Since they are no longer in balance, each section contains the magic that it is composed of. For example, my specialty is the water-based magicks, although I can work a few earth-based summons as well. Since the balance has been lost, the magic takes the form of that element only."

"Oh," said Yahiko. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Wait, but doesn't that make the elemental magic weaker than White magic? Since it's all, you know, out of balance?"

Kaoru thought for a minute. "I wouldn't know how to compare it. What's more powerful? Being able to stem blood loss or burying someone under a foot of earth?"

She stopped to consider once more. "I guess it's a personal question. Each of the elements is powerful on its own, but when in equal shares the opposites negate each other. But that doesn't go to say that White or healing magic is weak or simple to conjure. In fact, it's one of the more difficult magicks to perform. After all, your magic would have to be elementally balanced, not to mention that you would have to have the powers of empathy required to bring beings to their rightful state. It's a tricky business, healing, and I'm not so sure of all the details."

"I've been meaning to ask. How is it that this place hasn't been found by Shishio's mages yet? It's gotta be reeking with magic!"

"There are a bunch of wards worked into the place. Concealment, illusion, and such. The Oniwabanshu are good at what they do. Misao's a descendant of the last Okashira and holds sway over a decent amount of reserves. They've held this base for a long time, and they've strengthened their control over the years. It helps that this town is in the country and a longshot from the City." Tapping her brush on her left wrist, she took on an air of consideration.

"It's also partially so strong because of Tae and Sae. They are not mages, but they are willing hosts who have graciously offered sanctuary. There's a lot of spellwork involved, and if you really want to go into the nitty-gritty details, you'd have to ask Misao. But rest assured, the Crescent Moon Inn is more than meets the eye. It is possible that it would fall, but it would take mages of considerable power to breach its innermost layers. The arts of the so-called shadow skills of concealment and confusion have been passed down the years through the greater ninja schools." She passed him a look. "You're quite lucky to witness them firsthand."

"But I don't see anything!"

She gave him a conspiratory wink. "That's the point."

"What kind of magic does it take to perform those types of spells?"

"Spells such as these, or other practical magic, can be performed by any skilled enough practitioner. However, they grow in power if the mage is strong in the element associated with it. For example, I can cast decent illusions particularly because of my strength with the water element. Okon shares the same element as me, but is even better at illusions than I am because she's honed her skills for her expertise as a ninja. You can bet that her fellow onmitsu have done the same."

"What element do you think I'll be best at?" She could feel the excitement radiating off him in waves.

"It's too early to tell."

"When did you find out yours?"

"When I couldn't do the other ones."

"What's Weasel-girl's variety?"

"Ask her, not me. Now back to the lesson!" she cleared her throat. Yahiko dutifully lowered his eyes to the parchment.

"Hey," he said, scanning the simple diagram once more, "where does Black magic fit into all of this?"

Kaoru stiffened, then turned to look her pupil in the eye. "You heard of this in the City?"

He shrugged. "I've heard about it from mages in the Capital, yeah," he said curiously. "What's it all about?"

"I was planning to teach it to you at a later date after testing to make sure you wouldn't seek to dabble in such _perversion._"

Yahiko looked startled at the disgust in her voice, then fidgeted as if he was the source of repugnance.

"I was just curious."

Her face eased slightly. "I understand."

She hesitated, then seemed to give in. "All right," she acquiesced, "I'll tell you the basics, but only because I don't want you getting the wrong idea from other sources."

"Like Shishio's court?"

"The most renowned source, among others," she agreed.

Turning back to the paper, she once again picked up her brush and dipped it in ink, making an even bigger circle around the first two that eclipsed them all. She left it unlabeled.

"Black magic is the corrupted form of all magic," she said. "Like white magic, it is composed of all the elements, yet...skewed."

She placed her finger on the outermost border encircling the four elements. She traced the line, deliberately smearing the ink all around the circumference of the circle.

"As you approach the higher-leveled magicks, there comes an area where the elemental magic becomes so divided and begins to break down. Outside this boundary, the fractured elements begin to mix and blend, just like the elements in white magic, but _entirely different._ While those elements were in perfect balance and harmony, the mixture of these – don't mix. Have I lost you?"

Yahiko's face creased in concentration. "The elements are no longer in balance, and the _chaos_ is the perversion of magic?"

She beamed at him. "Excellent way to phrase it! Yes, you've gotten the gist of it. There is a gray area where the extreme reaches of the elements start to decompose, and the quality of this magic is hard to explain. While it's not exactly _black_ magic, it is perilously close to that chaos you described."

"Why would anyone want to learn black magic?"

She sat back on her heels and thought. "It is a very _powerful_ branch of magic, but very unstable as well. It's not _natural_; it warps the soul, the identity, of the mage. In order to harness its full potential, black mages enlist the help of infernal creatures. And once they have, you better hope that you're not the one facing them. This is all in theory, of course," she broke off, as if startled. "I myself have never seen proof of whether black magic requires a soul pact with demonic beings. This is just what my own mentor had taught me."

Yahiko now sat in silence, digesting all the new information he had just devoured. Kaoru looked at him curiously, if not a bit warily.

After a minute, he brought his eyes up to her. "I know it's early on in my training to say this," he said, "but I can't believe anyone would willingly want that inflicted upon themselves."

"Power is a very attractive thing, Yahiko," her face was stony. "Its allure has proved irresistible even to those of good intentions."

He stared at the ground. "I've seen with my own eyes what engaging with black magic can. In my hometown, there were mages who recognized the talent in me, and gave me scraps when I lived off the streets. They were discovered," his hands clenched. "When I saw them again, they were part of Queen Yumi's entourage. They were dressed in the best clothes - nearly bled with power - but their eyes were shadowed and dull, their skin was all pale-"

"-and they seemed to lose all consciousness of the moral soul." Kaoru nodded, her eyes downcast as well. "I've seen some of the unlucky ones as well. They were forced to delve into the secrets of the black magicks. Unlike the ones who do so willingly... they seem to have lost a part of their soul."

She released a shuddering sigh. "It's not a pretty matter to talk of this stuff. You know the consequences and the basics-" she stopped and looked at him. "This is the best defense I can give you against the black magicks."

His spine straightened and his eyes gleamed with determination. "I won't dabble in the black magicks. I won't turn out like them, I promise."

She smiled at him. "I guess there is hope for you yet."

* * *

Yahiko looked up when Kenshin returned with Doctor Gensai in tow. Washing his hands in the sink absentmindedly, he dried them by rubbing them off on his apron. He had heard of the training accident which had left Shiro injured and had resulted in Kenshin's speedy search for the healer, so he wasn't surprised to see the two of them walk in. Tae and Okon were greeting them now as the swordsman excused himself. He smiled at Yahiko in passing and took up Tae's abandoned station and began slicing radishes with precision.

Tae caught his attention as she called to him. "Are you done with those plates, Yahiko-kun? If so, please take them back to Sachiko-san for me-"

"Actually, could you possibly spare him for me, Tae?" Gensai interrupted. "I might need a little help."

Mildly surprised, Tae nodded and gave the boy an reassuring nod. "He just needs an extra set of hands, Yahiko. Go on and help him out; we can manage just fine."

Quickly untying his apron, he threw it at Kenshin - he fumbled it - before racing over to join the older man.

"Okon said Shiro is in his room," announced Gensai. "Other than he was injured in a sparring practice, I don't know much. Himura didn't say much while we were picking up my granddaughters."

The old man stopped for a moment and let out a huge yawn. "Excuse me," he apologized. "Just a bit tired. I've been out the whole day tending to patients. And if it wasn't for Kenshin, I'd still be out there. Thankfully I had finished the worst of it, but it was a pleasant surprise when Kenshin showed up."

"Rough day?"

Gensai pulled on his beard. "Let's just say it left me drained."

"What about the girls? Where are they?"

"Ah, Kaoru is looking after them now. The three of them get along well. Kaoru cares for them when I'm busy. It's amusing to see how the times have changed," he laughed. "I used to be the one watching her!"

Yahiko almost asked him how old he was, but caught himself in time. "How long have you known her?"

"Since she was born! The rough and tumble of dojo life kept me well acquainted with the family and students. And her father was a close friend of mine, and I used to live in the same town before I came to live in Terretini. It wasn't until recently that she joined us here, you know."

The boy nodded. "She told me why she came here a couple of months back."

Gensai smiled in remembrance. "Always on the run, that one. I'm glad she's at least staying here where her friends can keep an eye on her. Her life's been difficult since Koshijiro's passing."

Yahiko looked at Gensai with raised brows.

"It hasn't been easy for her, as a woman living alone and teaching a family sword style."

"Yeah, and who knows how she was able to eat her own cooking."

Gensai muffled his laughter behind a cough.

"Well," he continued, "if the circumstances that drove her to leave weren't so dangerous, I would be glad that she finally came here. I'm just thankful she got here alive."

"Kaoru's strong," Yahiko bragged. "A bunch of the soldiers wouldn't be a match."

"She was pursued by a squadron of the king's soldiers, Yahiko," he said soberly, "and they are feared for a reason. She didn't escape unwounded."

Yahiko digested that and trailed in the healer's wake as Gensai made his way slowly up a set of stairs.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he caught up easily and took the heavy case from the older man's hand. "Well then," Yahiko ventured, "it's a good thing she still has you."

Gensai said nothing, but smiled as he knocked on Shiro's door frame to announce their presence before letting himself in.

Yahiko followed him into Shiro's room, where the omitsu was nursing a tightly wrapped bandage around his upper arm.

"Gramps!" he greeted, "It's great to see you. I think I would have had to re-bandage this if you weren't any sooner!"

Eyeing the wrappings critically, Gensai set down his case. "You are practiced enough that it shouldn't be hard."

"Yeah, but I'm right-handed and tying bandages with my left hand only is challenging," he pointed out. "Kuro did this one for me."

Unwinding the cloth to get a better look, the healer prodded the damaged skin lightly to see how deep the wound went. "Did he also do this one for you?"

"As a matter of fact, he did. My fault, it was a moment of carelessness. I'm sorry to have to bother you on a work day, but Omasu's out on duty."

Turning away from the omitsu, Gensai began searching in his case for something. "Yahiko-kun, if you could fetch me some hot water and towels," Gensai said in an off-hand manner. Shiro groaned.

Confused, Yahiko nonetheless left to fulfill the request and was back in short order. He was greeted by the sight of Gensai sterilizing a needle.

"Wait, what's up with _that_? Can't you just use your magic to heal him?"

"It's been a long day, Yahiko. Maybe if Himura-san had gotten to me sooner, I might still have had the reserves to treat an injury like this. As it is, I'm out." He sighed sympathetically. "We'll just have to do this the normal way."

Squeamish, Yahiko averted his eyes while the doctor peered at Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro's face was a mask of stoicism. "And Omasu isn't expected back for a couple of days." He paused. "I wish she was here," he confided to Yahiko. Gensai harrumphed.

"It's only temporary. Now this will hurt a bit-"

After that, Yahiko tuned out the sound of Gensai working and tried to concentrate on performing kata in his head. He was glad when he heard the crack of the old man's spine as he straightened, signalling the end of his stitching.

The younger man pushed back his brown bangs with his left hand, inspecting Gensai's handiwork.

"Neat stitches Gramps," praised Shiro. "Even Omasu's aren't quite as elegant."

The older man suppressed a smile, then began to wrap bandages around the wound. "You know how to take care of it. Keep it clean and in a couple of days I should be rested enough to finish healing it."

Shiro bowed his head in thanks. "Until then I'll get Kuro to do the heavy lifting. See you around, Gramps."

He walked out of the wound, his hand absentmindedly rubbing at the cloth covering his arm.

* * *

"What a day," Gensai muttered before shuffling over to repack his belongings. The two of them began tidying up their mess.

Yahiko opened the window. Leaning out, he looked first before dumping the bowl of water into the flowerbed below. He threw the used towels and trash into the empty bowl which he carried under one arm. When the healer was finished, he offered to carry his bag as well. Gensai gave him a grateful pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Yahiko-kun. That's a little less weight these feet have to carry. It seems as if I've walked around the entire town today!"

"Kenshin did the same thing looking for you," Yahiko pointed out.

"He's still fit and young," he waved the comment aside. "Though I was surprised he was able to find me; after all, I was on the city's outskirts. Thankfully we were able to pick up my granddaughters on the way; I can't leave them at home unattended."

"Well, isn't that why they sent Kenshin? He's got a reputation for tracking down people."

The doctor looked surprised. "How would someone as young as you know-?"

"Where I grew up, people told stories like his to keep kids like me in the house. Plus, how many guys have red hair and a cross-shaped scar?"

"I've been around a long time and have seen a lot in my lifetime, but," Gensai's lip quirked half-heartedly, "the number of people unaware of Himura's past identity would surprise you. Only a handful here know."

He shrugged. "I just thought that no one ever talked about it because everyone here already knew Kenshin is Battousai."

The healer turned away, but looked concerned for a moment. "Who is everyone, Yahiko?"

"Everyone important," he said dismissively. Gensai continued to frown as he ambled down the stairs after the boy.

* * *

Kaoru, Kuro, Kenshin were lounging at the table while Misao was rubbing a fruit dry on her apron when the two of them exited the room. "That took longer than usual, Gensai-sensei. Was something the matter?"

Mildly annoyed, Gensai rubbed his temples in a slow, circular motion. "I don't have the energy for a healing session, Misao-chan. His wound will just have to heal the natural way until I get it back. But don't worry, he's in no danger from infection."

"Ouch, that's rough. Why don't you take something home for yourself? Take it easy and rest up."

Kaoru smiled and stood to greet Gensai, handing Yahiko a rice ball. "The girls are with Okon as well. I'm sorry you were called in on such late notice."

"I think I will take you up on that, Misao. The stitches will do for now." He tugged thoughtfully his beard. "It's a good thing Himura-san found me so soon, but then again I would have expected nothing less from Battousai."

Both Kaoru and Kenshin froze simultaneously as soon as the words left Dr. Genzai's lips. Seemingly oblivious, the doctor turned back in to the restaurant, presumably to fetch his granddaughters and the promised meal. Kenshin hesitated before lowering his food back to his plate.

Kaoru slowly turned to face Kenshin, blue eyes wide in her face. "You're… _Battousai_?"

Misao turned inquisitively to face Kenshin, her voice tailing after Kaoru's. "You didn't tell her?"

Kaoru frowned at him, her voice rising in volume. "You didn't tell me?"

"He was supposed to tell you," said Misao, pointing accusingly at Kenshin

Kaoru stood up and turned to face Misao, looking extremely put-off. "You didn't tell me either?"

"Isn't it obvious?" snorted Yahiko.

"You too!" Kaoru covered her face with a hand, looking extremely vexed. "Am I the only person who _didn't_ know?"

Sae, who had been idling by the door, tiptoed quietly out of the room. Kuro started edging away as well. "Nope! I had absolutely no idea!" he rattled, picking up the pace as he swept out the room.

"Alright, that is it." Kaoru set off in the direction of her room, leaving them all behind.

"Kaoru, wait-"

He reached out a hand to her shoulder, hoping to get her to face him. As the incensed woman whirled around, Kenshin had a split second to wonder where the hell she had pulled that practice sword from, before she brought it up and walloped him on the head before storming off.

Misao looked at the felled redhead with a half-pitying, half-exasperated air. "I hate to say I told you so…." she trailed off. _But I told you so_, said her look.

Yahiko picked up the fallen shinai. It had been his, and how Kaoru got a hold of it, he had no clue either. He made a mental note to ask her later. The young boy poked Kenshin in the side with the offending instrument. "I think he's out cold. Battousai my foot." Snorting, he shouldered the piece of wood and stalked off to the dojo to get some practice in.

"Well, I think that's the best you can hope for today." said Misao musingly, casting thoughtful eyes to the figure still sprawled on the floor. "Actually, that went pretty well, for Kaoru-chan. Better to let her cool off for a while. And while you do that, I believe that you should start thinking about an acceptable apology. It definitely wouldn't go amiss."

* * *

"Captain Seta, I have news regarding the search for the fugitive Kaoru Kamiya."

"Really, now? Go on then, report."

"My squadron of men who have been scouting the Daren region, have recorded sightings of a woman matching Kamiya's profile in the town of Territini. She appears to be a boarder at the Crescent Moon Inn. I suggest an ambush outside the city to ensure that we do not disturb the rest of the populace. Many of my men have been lost in the clash at Arren's Gorge. I would hate to lose the rest of them."

"Your concern is duly noted. You have your men's best interests in mind. Your men are lucky to serve under your leadership. Never fear, we have a stacked deck against Kamiya-san. We'll quickly wrap this up, and get back to the capital."

* * *

Not quite satisfied, but it'll do. I never really thought I'd spend this many chapters on a story, but that's just how it turned out, I guess. But up until now was all exposition to develop the characters and whatnot. I'm actually looking forward to writing more action. =). I think this story will start hurtling towards its conclusion, though how long that will take is anyone's guess.

It took me a long time to get in gear and write this. Honestly my motivation was the fact I hadn't updated in _two __years_. And that's painful, considering how much I hate when it happens to a story I like. In order to get some kind of push to start writing again, I took to reading old reviews. And I have to say thanks to everyone, even if it was a quick blurb to show your appreciation. It means a lot. And to those who had words of praise, it does inspire. The reason I write is for the fact that someone out there might enjoy it and be entertained. I'm just sorry that it takes me so long.

While I was waiting to get it together, I went and reread all the chapters. It was hard to get this far without cringing (I don't even remember when I started working on this story), so thanks for sticking it out. I did a bit of editing, but nothing too much. I don't know if you guys get alerts for that or not, but if you do, that's the reason.

Until next chapter,

Jasmine blossom625


End file.
